Bleu Thirium - Goretober DBH 2019
by Sam Seven
Summary: Pour octobre, chaque jour a un thème, et ce thème donne une histoire qui peut être plus ou moins longue, mais dans tous les cas, elle s'inscrira dans le genre horrifique. Le sommaire du début donne les thèmes et les courts résumés des histoires publiées.
1. Calendrier

Et j'émerge après quelques mois d'absence, dix jours avant octobre avec ce projet que je prépare depuis mai : le Goretober Detroit : Become Human 2019 !

Le principe du Goretober reprend celui de l'Inktober, c'est-à-dire une création par jour selon le thème donné, à la différence près que le Goretober prépare l'arrivée d'Halloween avec des thèmes exclusivement gores.

D'abord un défi personnel pour me remettre à l'écrit après un passage à vide, je partage la liste si quelqu'un voudrait tenter l'aventure, que ce soit deux ou trois jours ou la (presque) totalité. J'ai listé tous ces thèmes sur un post Tumblr dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil ; la version à l'écrit ci-dessous servira de sommaire (qui sera mis à jour à chaque nouvelle sortie) :

* * *

1 – **Blood**

Où un CA800 tente d'analyser le sens de la vie dans son propre thirium.

2 – **Body Horror**

Rencontre alternative entre Connor et Gavin chez Zlatko, avec un clin d'œil à "Edward aux mains d'argent" de Tim Burton.

3 – **Stolen Identities**

Les cinq Chloe ST200 de la demeure d'Elijah Kamski sont d'adorables hôtesses, dociles et inoffensives. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de la seule Chloe RT600.

4 – **Mad scientist**

Kara et Alice fuient pour mieux se protéger des humains ; Luther a appliqué une solution pour sa propre survie.

5 – **Stephen King vibes**

Après avoir tiré sur Connor sur l'Ambassador Bridge, Hank comprend, trop tard, ce qui provoque la déviance des androïdes.

6 – **Wrong Code**

Tout allait pour le mieux chez les Jacobs. La mère et le père avaient pour fils, Leo, un informaticien talentueux et un androïde, Finn, un PL600, qui soulageait la famille des tâches domestiques. Mais c'était sans compter un nouveau cas de déviance.

7 – Riot

8 – Twins

9 – No More Sensibility

10 – Virus

11 – Brains

12 – Hanahaki Disease

13 – Possession

14 – Fire / Lights over the skin

15 – Transplant

16 – Amputation

17 – Mechanical Hell

18 – Cannibalism

19 – Undead / Zombie

20 – City at night

21 – Murder

22 – Abuse

23 – Apocalypse

24 – Why should I look human?

25 – Transformation

26 – Drugs / Thirium

27 – Trypophobia

28 – Inside

29 – Electrocution

30 – Killing Gods

31 – Pick two prompts and mix them!

* * *

Vous avez compris le principe, mais par précaution : il s'agit d'histoires d'horreur, le rating M va de soi pour la dimension gore de certaines histoires, des phobies exploitées, des scènes détaillées. Toutes les nouvelles seront indépendantes, si un thème vous dérange ou ne vous inspire pas confiance, vous pouvez l'ignorer et comprendre les autres sans problèmes.

Bonnes lectures~


	2. Bleu Thirium

**Et le Goretober commence ! J'espère tenir le rythme et publier tous les soirs une nouvelle histoire, et l'expérience se répétera peut-être pour l'an prochain avec d'autres fandoms, d'autres mois...**

**(Je serais ravie de lire quelques histoires inspirées du calendrier au passage~)**

**Bonnes lectures !**

* * *

Jour 1 – Blood

"And I have tried to make you see

A brighter hue,

But deep down I know I'll be

Forever blue."

Miracle Of Sound – Forever Blue

* * *

Bleu Thirium

Ce n'était plus une routine, pour Isis : c'était un rituel.

Quand son horloge interne arrivait à quatre heures du matin, l'androïde quittait son état de veille, les batteries rechargées. Puis, avec ses collègues — ou plutôt ses jumelles —, elle longeait le couloir principal qui menait à l'entrepôt du centre de recyclage, celui dans lequel les PP400 avaient jeté les carcasses mécaniques.

Depuis la salle de rechargement, les androïdes entendaient les déchets s'accumuler, s'entrechoquer en émettant des sons de cuivres.

Machines à laver privées de hublot, nids de câbles enchevêtrés, imposants frigos cabossés… tout s'entassait et tout devait être nettoyé, alors les CA800 faisaient disparaître les empreintes, stickers trentenaires et autres souvenirs des anciens propriétaires laissés sur les machines. D'une certaine façon, ces androïdes étaient des embaumeurs, préparant ces carcasses à une nouvelle vie.

De ses mains ou à l'aide d'outils, Isis grattait les étiquettes, polissait le métal, rendait la forme initiale au plastique pour que chaque pièce — chaque organe —, chaque composant soit réutilisé, et ce, durant dix-huit heures, avant que la batterie de l'androïde ne doive être rechargée.

Les recoins de l'entrepôt disparaissaient derrière les machines en panne et les épaves sales. Le monde des CA800 se limitait à cette scène désolée. Avec une base de données limitée aux tâches assignées, séquestrée dans ses programmes et ses déplacements, Iris était ignorante, suivant uniquement les consignes rigides ancrées dans ses puces.

Pourtant, Isis s'arrêta, effectuant une mise à jour dans ses tâches : dans un berceau de déchets, un corps mécanique reposait.

Un androïde, un modèle ST300, était vautré contre une pile de machines à laver et un jacuzzi percé, dont le rebord soutenait le coude rigide. Les pieds du robot étaient nus les chaussures à talons s'étaient certainement perdues durant le transport, dupliquant le mythe de Cendrillon sans pour autant qu'un prince ne vienne la sauver.

Comment recycler une consœur ?

Déjà, Isis devra retirer l'uniforme abîmé et le remettre à un autre centre de recyclage aucun être humain ne porterait la robe droite d'un ST300, et celle-ci n'était pas en état pour être envoyée à CyberLife.

Sous les vêtements, toutes les lueurs étaient éteintes tous les circuits étaient froids. La bande autour du bras était devenue grise et non plus azur comme celle d'Isis. C'était comme palper un pouls, avant de constater que le sang ne circulait plus. L'_exstinctio mortis_, le premier signe post-mortem des androïdes.

Mais contrairement au sang, le thirium ne coagule pas. Au contraire : ne possédant aucun équivalent à la fibrine, le sang bleu garde sa texture huileuse, son odeur salée, stagnant dans les circuits, immobile à moins de remuer la carcasse. Même la teinte restait immuable, gardant cette couleur royale.

Isis venait de désactiver la peau artificielle du ST300 quand un CA800 déplaça la première machine à laver de la pile, et qui soutenait la machine d'en-dessous, rouillée par ses longs séjours sous la pluie, se brisa. Les lourdes vertèbres qui composaient cette tour chutèrent avec une grâce curieuse, comme jetées par une main artiste et patiente. Un bloc frôla Isis qui s'écarta à temps, mais l'hôtesse inactive se retrouva coincée sous la machine. Le plastique craqua sous le poids, se brisant comme du verre. Des éclats blancs et pointus avaient été projetés, fuyant la flaque de thirium qui s'étendait rapidement.

Du côté d'Isis, seule l'épaule avait été touchée et, de la pointe jusqu'au renflement du biceps, une tache s'épanouissait aussi. Un circuit, heurté, s'était fendu et sous la peau gélatineuse, le thirium manifestait sa présence dans une nuance presque verte, transformée par la couleur de la peau halée.

Du bout de l'index, Isis appuya sur cette cloque douce, mesurant les dégâts. Par chance, ils étaient bénins la circulation avait été coupée dans — cette artère — ce circuit, et la dizaine de millilitre qui s'était échappée était l'unique perte. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à diriger ce minuscule océan contenu sous l'épiderme, et le doigt, en appuyant dessus, dessinait de nouveaux rivages et dirigeait des tempêtes.

Ses programmes trièrent les nouvelles informations : dans un premier temps, elle devait se soigner, ensuite, à nouveau opérationnelle, elle pourrait finir sa tâche et — démembrer — détacher chaque pièce du ST300. Elle verrait à ce moment-là lesquelles pourraient être recyclées. Sa seule certitude, c'était que les usines de CyberLife ne recevraient pas de nouvelles poches de thirium.

Une fois seule dans l'atelier, au-dessus du large lavabo et face à un miroir pour orienter ses gestes, Isis désactiva sa peau humaine. La blessure — l'ecchymose — fut dévoilée sous un nouveau jour : le bleu était sublime, si profond que Vincent van Gogh aurait renoncé au revolver pour couvrir ses toiles de ce sang artificiel, si puissant que les rois de France s'en seraient parés sans même avoir besoin d'y coudre des lys dorés.

Quand l'androïde souleva la coque de plastique, la matière coula dans l'évier, à la fois royale et mystérieuse, à la fois vivante et lourde, avant de disparaître dans le siphon gris, laissant des traînées bleutées. Des souvenirs dilués d'une existence déjà terminée.

La couleur de son thirium était la même que celle de la ST300. Alors quelle différence y avait-il entre l'inactive et elle ? Si le sang était preuve de vie chez les hommes, que représentait le thirium si les androïdes n'étaient pas vivants ?

L'esprit analytique avait besoin d'éléments, de données pour répondre à ces nouvelles questions.

Isis retira sa chemise et manipula la coque de plastique qui composait son épaule, la déboîtant totalement pour exposer les circuits. La pointe de l'os en titane de la clavicule luisait, enchâssée entre les muscles bleus. Les artères s'emmêlaient, étouffées dans des serres-câbles blancs. Même à l'air libre, le thirium restait chaud, sa température maintenue par le rythme régulier du cœur artificiel. Ce moteur en forme d'organe.

Les serres-câbles résistaient, empêchant les veines de se séparer, mais les boulons étaient exposés. Vulnérables. Motivée par une curiosité fiévreuse, Isis dévissa les circuits, imperturbable malgré les messages d'alerte qui apparaissaient dans son champ de vision, qui l'assourdissaient. L'alarme pulsait à ses oreilles, lancinante comme une lamentation. Seuls ses programmes pleuraient pour elle d'autres voulaient analyser le thirium.

Isis enregistra toutes les nuances. #162659, #1c3c91, #003262, — nuance liberté —, #385370… Quand le sang glissait sur le métal froid, il se laissait dominer par le gris, et le liquide devenait lui-même acier.

Le thirium glissait, se faufilait, comme amoureux de cette matière rigide qu'il essayait de séduire. Après tout, les opposés s'attirent.

L'androïde fixait toujours cette danse langoureuse, hypnotisé par sa propre essence. Une des mains, celle appuyée contre le rebord de l'évier était couverte de bleu, noyée dans le sang. Et l'alarme, toujours, sanglotait dans sa tête, l'emplissant à mesure que les conduits se vidaient.

Plus tard, d'autres androïdes purent établir l'heure de sa — mort — désactivation, pourtant, aucun ne sut expliquer pourquoi ce CA800 s'était décortiqué le bras. Aucun ne sut qu'Isis avait sombré à travers tous les soirs d'indigo, de bleu et de marine avant de ne voir qu'un noir profond.

Si profond, sans bleu.


	3. Doigts d'argent

**Chez moi, octobre rime avec Burton (décembre aussi, au passage) et je revois toujours les vieux classiques durant ces périodes de l'année. Et ici, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil à un de ses plus beaux films, et notamment depuis que j'ai remarqué que Connor et Edward avaient le même sourire timide.**

**Certains pourront voir un peu de Connor x Gavin, mais leur relation peut être vue comme purement amicale, au choix, mais j'ai écrit cette histoire en pensant à une artiste que j'admire qui est Creature XIII ; jetez un œil à son Twitter, elle a un talent fou et une allure géniale.**

* * *

Jour 2 – Body Horror

"No mortal was meant to see such wonder,  
One look in the mirror told me so.  
Come darkness I'll see [him] again  
Yes, I'm gonna go 'cause now I know."

Blue Öyster Cult – I love the night

* * *

Doigts d'argent

L'équipe avait retrouvé Alice Williams.

Depuis 24 heures, la petite avait disparu en même temps que son androïde domestique leur fuite avait été signalée par le père, ivre et blessé, et malgré toute la bonne volonté des policiers, l'enfant et son AX400 étaient parvenus à effacer leurs traces.

Jusqu'à l'appel à l'aide du robot.

Survenu à 20 heures 13, le message contenait des coordonnées géographiques précises, qui étaient celles d'un coin oublié au nord de Detroit, et une supplique : _venez et protégez Alice_. L'androïde, par la suite, avait été injoignable, comme désactivé. Comme mort.

Le signal avait mené l'équipe à l'extérieur de la ville, dans un manoir imposant à l'architecture si ancienne qu'elle devait dater d'un autre siècle. La demeure appartenait à un certain Zlatko Andronikov, un gars qui faisait de la contrefaçon et vivait grâce à un trafic de pièces technologiques. Un crime qui payait bien, à en juger par la grandeur de la maison, et même si une partie du toit était délabrée, Zlatko possédait un matériel de pointe qui était exposé dans toutes les pièces. Dans tous les cas, c'était un délinquant assez inoffensif et qui s'efforçait de faire profil bas depuis plusieurs années.

Il ne représentait un danger que pour les robots en fuite.

À cause du propriétaire, à cause du message, personne ne doutait que c'était une situation désespérée qui avait obligé l'androïde à abdiquer, alors c'était sans surprise qu'ils retrouvèrent le robot désactivé, allongé sur le tapis longiligne d'un couloir sans fin. Les bras tendus devant, la face contre terre, l'AX400 avait une posture d'implorante.

Tina la retourna avec un geste tendre et Gavin grimaça : l'AX400 n'avait plus de visage. Le plastique avait été broyé, offrant un aperçu sur ce qui se trouvait dans le crâne du robot : un vide indigo où s'entremêlaient des câbles plus foncés, noircis peut-être par la violence de la mort.

« J'espère vraiment qu'on retrouvera pas la petite dans cet état. » Murmura Gavin.

Un autre duo patrouillait à l'étage, à la recherche d'Alice. Zlatko était également introuvable, et le détective Reed, accompagné de l'officier Miller, devait le retrouver.

Le plus impressionnant de la technologie acquise par le criminel se trouvait dans la cave, là où Gavin et Chris se dirigeaient. Mais les lueurs provenant des écrans et des diodes étaient trop faibles, obligeant les policiers à braquer une lampe de poche sur les marches traîtres.

Gavin maintenait son arme devant lui, prêt à réagir au premier signe suspect. Le bois sous ses pieds gémissait, lamentant des menaces, mais le détective testait leur résistance à chaque pas. Pendant ce temps, Chris devait rester en retrait, évitant d'ajouter du poids sur les marches. Il balayait les entrailles du manoir avec sa propre lampe, aussi inquiet que son supérieur.

En bas, l'odeur d'humidité était si forte qu'elle donnait à Gavin envie de tousser. Ce temps affreux de novembre n'aidait en rien : la pluie semblait s'infiltrer sous la peau et glacer les os.

À part cette atmosphère lugubre, il n'y avait aucune trace de la petite, ni du propriétaire, mais Gavin réprima un sursaut quand il aperçut, à quelques mètres devant, de longs couteaux suspendus à des barreaux. Les lames remuèrent, reflétant la lumière agressive.

« Lâchez votre arme ! »

Gavin resserra son emprise sur son pistolet, le doigt sur la détente.

Les lames glissèrent jusqu'au sol, leur fil raclant le béton.

« Je répète une dernière fois : lâchez votre arme !

— Je ne peux pas. »

La voix était faible, mais elle n'appartenait pas à celle d'une petite fille plutôt à celle d'un jeune homme.

Derrière le détective, Chris restait attentif, effrayé à l'idée que ces couteaux puissent les atteindre. Si seulement il pouvait voir la main qui les tenait…

Gavin longea le mur nu, sentant les réminiscences de froid depuis le parpaing. Quand il atteignit la cage, il eut l'impression que la température venait de chuter. Le détective resta soudain sans voix : le faisceau de lumière dévoilait un corps recroquevillé contre les barreaux.

Un androïde. Il ne portait ni vêtement, ni peau synthétique : sa chair alternait entre des morceaux de plastique blanc ou de plastique noir charbon. Ce contraste affinait les membres déjà étroits, même malingres. Un robot ne pouvait pas maigrir, mais dans cette prison, dans ce froid, Gavin aurait juré que la carrure de l'androïde s'était comme asséchée.

Il apercevait mieux ces fameuses lames, désormais : elles provenaient des mains de la machine, soudées à un moignon de métal sombre. Du travail grossier et sans logique.

Bien sûr, qu'il ne pouvait pas « lâcher » son arme…

Chris n'en revenait pas non plus, et la vue de ce corps roulé en boule, à cause de la peur ou du froid, lui serrait le cœur.

Son talkie-walkie transmit un message des collègues de l'étage : la quatrième équipe avait retrouvé la jeune Alice Williams, dans un état de choc alarmant, mais elle semblait saine et sauve.

« Et Zlatko ?

— _On cherche encore. Faîtes gaffe._ »

Les deux policiers entendirent un bruit au fond de la cave, et leurs lampes révélèrent davantage de silhouettes abimées. Cinq autres androïdes se tenaient là, tordus et perdus, mais pas un seul humain ne se dissimulait derrière eux.

Les corps, découpés par la lumière brutale, ne pouvaient pas cacher leurs blessures. L'un d'eux avait le ventre ouvert, ses biocomposants débordant de la fente, aussi flasques que des méduses. Une autre avait le crâne ouvert et les orbites vides, aveugle et terrifiante avec ses sourcils remontées par l'angoisse.

Chris était tenté de faire demi-tour, mais les ordinateurs, derrière, pouvaient être des mines d'informations concernant les activités de Zlatko.

Gavin remarqua que la cage n'était pas fermée, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ces androïdes étaient à l'extérieur. Mais pourquoi celui aux ciseaux restait prostré ici ? Tandis que Chris s'avançait avec précaution vers le fond de la cave, Gavin s'agenouilla près du corps. Il remarqua les vertèbres en titane, réunies en chaîne crasseuse. La gorge du robot était en plastique noir, jurant avec le visage pâle. Il maintenait, tant bien que mal, l'illusion d'une peau humaine, mais l'artifice était bugué, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les circuits se voyaient au travers.

Le flic éprouvait rarement de la sympathie pour les machines, leur sort le laissant indifférent, mais celui-là était dans un tel état…

« C'est Zlatko qui t'a fait ça ? »

Incapable de se redresser juste avec la force du dos, l'androïde prit appui sur ses mains. Elles étaient menaçantes, mais tant qu'elles restaient sur le sol, Gavin ne se sentait pas menacée. Les yeux du robot étaient totalement noirs et, pendant un instant, le détective doutait que ces capteurs puissent le voir.

« Oui, c'est Zlatko. »

Un filet de thirium avait tracé une ligne bleue de la tempe — là où la LED se trouvait autrefois — jusqu'au menton, colorant le recoin de sa bouche en indigo, l'assombrissant. Gavin remarqua que la langue était noire, que le plastique de la mâchoire était tailladé à certains endroits, marquée parfois avec des entailles vraiment profondes.

« Tu t'es fait ça toi-même ? »

L'androïde hocha la tête, une seule fois et de façon mécanique. Pour se justifier, il expliqua que ses programmes imaginaient qu'il n'avait plus de mains, la technologie obtuse refusant une réalité évidente.

« T'es quoi, comme modèle ? »

Comme sous le coup de la honte, la machine baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Ses paupières n'avaient pas cligné une seule fois, son torse n'imitait aucune respiration : aucune attitude dictée par les programmes de gestuelle.

Pas de doute, il était bien abîmé…

« J'étais un RK800. Je m'appelais Connor. »

Ce modèle ne disait rien à Gavin, et avec ce visage abîmé, il aurait été incapable de reconnaître l'androïde initial. Soudain, Connor redressa la tête :

« J'aurais dû travailler avec vous.

— Quoi ?

— J'étais un modèle conçu pour les enquêtes. J'aurais dû intégrer la police de Detroit. » Pour la première fois, Gavin ressentit de la pitié pour un robot : Connor s'était résigné à l'idée que son existence n'avait plus aucun sens, et qu'il n'était plus digne d'être un RK800. C'était un embryon, une vie avortée. « Le 15 août 2038, je devais raisonner un PL600. À la fin de la mission, j'ai… Je ne sais plus. Quelque chose a dû se passer, et c'est Zlatko qui m'a trouvé, avant CyberLife.

— Tu n'as pas une sorte de traceur ? Quelque chose ?

— Zlatko l'a désactivé. Je suis dans ce sous-sol depuis… » Sa voix se distordit un instant dans un grésillement, le temps que ses programmes calculent, puis Connor reprit : « depuis le 16 août. Cela fait quatre-vingt-deux jours, dix-neuf heures et sept minutes. »

Deux milles quatre heures sans pouvoir voir le soleil, sans pouvoir accomplir ses tâches, sans pouvoir rencontrer d'autres individus hormis un technicien fou et ses créations torturées. C'était durant cette période de trouble que Connor était devenu déviant une des raisons pour laquelle il parlait de son identité initiale au passé.

Voir un nouveau visage faisait battre sa pompe à thirium, aussi abîmée soit-elle.

Avec douceur, il leva une de ses mains, motivé par l'espoir de pouvoir toucher l'humain. Sa paume lisse et sombre essaya d'effleurer la joue de Gavin, mais ce dernier recula, braquant son arme contre le front de Connor.

C'était douloureux de voir que l'androïde ne prit même pas peur : toucher ou mourir, les deux alternatives étaient acceptables.

« Je suis désolé. Cela fait si longtemps que je suis ici, j'avais oublié que des humains pouvaient être beaux, qu'un visage pouvait être entier et simple. »

Pour comparer, l'androïde s'apprêta à toucher sa propre mâchoire, et les lames se seraient enfoncées si Gavin ne lui avait pas agrippé le poignet à temps. La froideur du métal transpirait à travers la peau, et, partagé entre l'effroi et le dégoût, Gavin relâcha Connor.

L'androïde s'apprêta à le remercier de l'avoir empêché de se scarifier davantage, mais un bruit l'en empêcha. C'était un pas lourd, plein de rage.

Le détective Reed s'était redressé, mais il perdit l'équilibre en recevant de plein fouet la carcasse imposante de Zlatko. L'homme venait de le percuter dans l'estomac avec son épaule, lui coupant le souffle. Le dos de Gavin heurta le sol dur, mais le pire venait des doigts qui s'étaient refermés sur sa gorge.

D'un réflexe, le détective chercha son arme qui était tombée à terre, mais ses ongles raclèrent la surface de béton, sans succès. Le silence de la lutte le tétanisait.

Gavin n'arrivait plus à voir : la pénombre grise de la cave disparaissait, remplacée par un voile noir qui semblait infini. Soudain, l'homme crut qu'il était en train de se noyer : un liquide épais se déversa contre son visage, coulant contre ses tempes, remplissant ses oreilles, glissant dans le col de son sweat. Le goût était rouillé, tout comme l'odeur. Gavin fut surpris de pouvoir percevoir cette odeur, de pouvoir la respirer.

Les doigts de Connor avaient labouré la gorge du tortionnaire, et, d'un geste plein de colère, l'androïde repoussa la carcasse en arrière. L'entaille sous le larynx continuait de se vider de son sang, disparaissant dans les flots sombres.

Lui-même surpris par son geste, Connor n'osait pas toucher Gavin. Criminel, il tenta simplement de dissimuler ses mains derrière son dos.

Malgré des gestes frénétiques, Gavin ne parvenait pas à essuyer le sang qui le collait. Et voir le cadavre si proche amplifiait l'horrible sensation…

« Tu l'as tué…

— Oui. Il essayait de vous tuer. Protéger un être humain, même d'un autre, est une loi à laquelle tous les androïdes doivent obéir. N'est-ce-pas ? »

Le robot n'avait pas tort, mais Gavin était incapable de répondre quoique ce soit : même si les androïdes étaient créés pour servir les humains, c'était la première fois que sa vie était sauvée, au détriment d'une autre.

Pour prouver qu'il ne projetait plus de tuer quiconque, Connor tendit sa paume vers le détective avec une extrême douceur. Cette paume couverte de sang ne rassurait pas à Gavin, mais il serra la main de l'androïde, ou en tout cas, saisit le poignet et le serra.

« Merci.

— C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé, merci. »

En quoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Il serait incapable de lui rendre son apparence d'origine, de le débarrasser de ces couteaux, de redonner un sens à son existence.

Pour se relever, Gavin prit appui sur les avant-bras de Connor. Les genoux de l'androïde n'arrivaient plus à se tendre, tout comme son dos s'obstinait à former une bosse, mais autrement, Gavin était persuadé que Connor le dépassait en taille.

L'androïde désigna son propre nez et l'effleura.

« Vous aussi, vous vous êtes coupé. »

Une sorte de torpeur due au contrecoup poussa Gavin à ricaner. C'était sans la moindre joie juste un rire lourd de fatigue.

« Ouais, y a un petit moment déjà. »

Entre le froid et l'adrénaline, le détective tremblait. Il aurait donné cher pour quitter cette demeure dans la minute, et l'idée que Connor y avait passé plusieurs mois le rendait triste.

Il tenait toujours les bras du robot, et ses tremblements étaient évidents maintenant. Alors, en prenant soin de ne pas le blesser, Connor enroula ses bras autour des ses épaules. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait surchauffer ses biocomposants, et la pellicule d'humidité qui s'était déposée sur ses yeux commença à se lever, coulant sur ses joues. Gavin se crispa sous ce contact étrange, mais c'était comme se serrer contre un être humain, peut-être avec un peu de fièvre.

Chris commençait à revenir, longeant le couloir. Il n'imaginait pas que son collègue était entré dans la cellule, mais le silence devenait inquiétant.

« Gavin ? Tout va bien ? »

Avant de répondre, le détective souffla à l'androïde :

« Tu devrais fuir. Je sais pas si on pourra te laisser vivant après ce que tu viens de faire, alors… »

L'androïde était de son avis il n'avait tout simplement pas voulu y penser. Mais avant de s'échapper, il posa une dernière question :

« Ma base de données n'est pas aussi fiable qu'auparavant, je ne reconnais plus les visages. Comment vous vous appelez ? »

Ses frissons avaient disparu, signe que la peur passait. Et puis, Connor avait une façon de tenir ses doigts écartés, de façon presque exagérée, comme pour appuyer le fait qu'il ne le blesserait pas.

« Gavin Reed. »

* * *

Gavin Reed était juste détective.

Dans sa vie, il n'avait réussi qu'à réparer une machine à laver, tout au plus, alors un RK800… Et puis, Connor était un modèle unique : trouver des pièces de rechange dans un atelier CyberLife aurait été impossible.

Non, vraiment, le détective ne pouvait rien faire.

C'était ce qu'il s'obstinait à dire depuis plusieurs semaines en tout cas, et Connor ne ratait jamais une occasion de le contredire.

« Gavin, » vêtu d'un sweat et d'un jean prêtés, le robot croisait les bras, cachant les armes qui lui servaient de mains, « je ne parlais pas de tes connaissances en technologie. Je parlais de ton… humanité.

— Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? T'étais planqué derrière mon immeuble quand je t'ai revu. D'ailleurs, je refuse toujours de croire que c'était une coïncidence. Trois jours après ta fuite de chez Zlatko ? C'est un délai assez court. »

Connor ne répondit pas, haussant juste ses épaules. Le détective s'était habitué à ces yeux entièrement noirs, à ces contrastes de domino. Recueillir un androïde aussi étrange avait un des choix les plus dangereux de sa vie, pourtant, quand il avait revu le RK800, perdu et sans attache, Gavin avait jugé que c'était la décision la plus sûre, pour l'androïde et pour les humains du quartier.

Malgré ces mois de traumatisme, le caractère du robot s'était révélé serein, voire même réfléchi, — une machine supportait mieux les traumatismes qu'un être humain —, et cette découverte confirmait que l'intuition du détective ne l'avait pas trompé.

« Allez, installe-toi, je vais chercher ce que j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure. » Demanda Gavin, et tandis que Connor prenait place au bord d'une chaise, il récupéra une boîte oblongue.

Connor l'ignorait encore, mais à l'intérieur se trouvaient deux mains. Deux véritables mains mécaniques qui allaient le débarrasser de ces ciseaux, dernier souvenir de Zlatko.


	4. Six Chloe

Jour 3 – Stolen identities

"You keep me up at night,  
To my messages, you do not reply.  
You know I still like you the most:  
The best of the best and the worst of the worst."

Florence + The Machine – Big God

* * *

Six Chloe

« Attendez, il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas… Reprenons.

— Bien sûr. »

Chloe fixait le détective. Dotée de cette patience d'ange, elle attendait ses questions.

Elle avait relaté tous les faits avec une précision de machine, mais si le détective voulait entendre son histoire une seconde fois, alors elle reprendrait depuis le début.

« Personne n'avait remarqué la présence de cette sixième Chloe ?

— Nous n'assistions pas notre propriétaire dans la création d'androïdes, détective Collins. Elijah seul savait les avancées technologiques dont la nouvelle Chloe allait bénéficier. Ceci dit, lui-même ignorait qu'une nouvelle Chloe s'était infiltrée dans la maison… »

Le calme de l'androïde n'était pas glacial, juste serein Chloe semblait capable d'assister à tous les drames du monde entier avec ce sourire compatissant, ce regard curieux.

Pour Ben Collins, elle ressemblait à une enfant encore trop innocente pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Oui, d'une certaine façon, elle lui rappelait sa propre fille quand elle croyait encore aux licornes et aux sorcières.

« Mais vous avez bien des codes ? Des numéros de série, non ?

— Nous les percevons seulement quand nous opérons un transfert. Notre logiciel de vision n'inclut pas cette possibilité. »

La réponse était évidente, et puis, elle ne changeait rien à la situation.

L'androïde posa sa paume contre l'intérieur de son avant-bras la zone la plus sensible qui permettait aux robots d'interagir sans mot, sans regard. Si les Chloe avaient procédé à des transferts, la suite des événements aurait été très différente.

Le détective Collins ne l'avouerait pas, mais c'était la première fois qu'une telle enquête se présentait. Il avait peur que des éléments ne lui aient échappé durant son interrogatoire et, tel un novice, il revérifiait à plusieurs reprises toutes les informations qu'il possédait.

Enfin, personne ne lui reprocherait ces inquiétudes, car après tout, le meurtre d'un génie de la robotique par une de ses nombreuses créations — toutes jumelles, au passage —, ce n'était pas un événement courant. La version des médias promettait du sensationnel…

Quand les policiers étaient entrés dans la demeure, ils avaient vu cinq Chloe alignées dans le hall d'entrée. Leur ressemblance parfaite leur avait semblé malsaine, d'autant plus parce qu'elles étaient toutes habillées de la même façon. Malgré l'hiver qui durait, les robots portaient des robes d'été au dos dénudé, sans même porter de chaussures. Une incohérence qui avait amplifié leur malaise.

« Tu es la Chloe qui a contacté la police. À 23 heures 24, plus précisément, soit quelques secondes après la mort de ton propriétaire, ce qui veut dire que tu as vu la Chloe coupable quand elle était encore vivante. »

Sur la tablette, Collins observa la photographie qui affichait la totalité de la scène de crime. Près de la piscine, le corps du multimillionnaire gisait sur le tapis grand luxe. Le cliché montrait son visage empreint d'une sérénité étrange. L'androïde, la sixième Chloe, était dans une position fœtale, la tête contre le ventre de son créateur. Sans le sang, sans le thirium, ils ressemblaient à un couple endormi. Mais le peignoir entrouvert laissait voir l'hématome immense sur le torse de l'inventeur, et s'il se concentrait assez, le détective Collins pouvait même voir le creux anormal qui perçait le plexus cœliaque.

Le robot avait plaqué Kamski au sol et, grâce à sa force, avait broyé sa poitrine à l'aide de son genou.

Le médecin légiste, lors de son autopsie, retrouverait un cœur ratatiné, incrusté de morceaux d'os.

« C'est vrai, » reconnut Chloe, « elle a avoué être déviante et aimer Elijah, mais elle n'avait pas supporté l'idée d'avoir été abandonnée. C'était un ancien modèle.

— Un RT600. » Se remémora Ben Collins en jetant un œil à ses notes. « Tandis que toi, tu es un…

— Un ST200, créé un an après le premier modèle.

— Mais elle ne vous a pas tuée. »

Cette éventualité n'avait jamais germé dans les programmes du témoin. Sa vie avait été menacée ? Vraiment ?

« Non. Elle s'est juste désactivée, cassant sa propre pompe à thirium. »

Comme dans un vieux roman gothique, la jeune fille amoureuse avait tué l'homme qui s'est détournée d'elle avant de mettre fin à ses propres jours, ne voyant plus aucun intérêt dans l'avenir.

Mais au lieu d'user de métaphores, cette Chloe avait brisé deux cœurs au sens littéral du terme.

Ben Collins continuait de relire ses notes. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à un cas de déviance, et n'aurait jamais imaginé l'être pour le célèbre Elijah Kamski. En fait, il ne savait même pas s'il y aurait une véritable enquête qu'y avait-il à faire, après tout ? Quand un androïde tuait un être humain — et c'était une situation toute nouvelle —, la machine était détruite et réduite en cendres, sans même être recyclée, mais ici, le RT600 s'était détruit lui-même.

À part l'emporter à l'incinérateur, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Chloe maintenant sa tête droite, attendant que l'enquêteur confirme que leur échange était terminé.

Dans ce silence, elle calculait déjà le temps dont elle aurait besoin pour fuir, et pendant ce processus, Chloe toucha son avant-bras, jetant un regard aux alentours.

Les autres Chloe avaient été incapables de connaître son numéro de série, et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de se connecter à un autre androïde, le RT600, bien vivant, continuerait d'être un ST300 aux yeux de tous.

Criminelle, mais libre. Malheureuse, mais vengée.


	5. Sometimes, off is better

**Une petite entorse au calendrier : le jour 4 avait pour thème le scientifique fou et le jour 5 était le jour de Stephen King (alors que j'ai fait le calendrier, m'enfin bon), or, il s'avère que c'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de mon papa et c'est un très, très grand fan de Stephen King. Il m'a d'ailleurs transmis cet amour en me lisant des nouvelles quand j'étais petite, en me faisant des résumés de romans, etc. J'inverse donc les deux jours, car j'y tiens.**

**Je l'ai déjà appelé, mais je le répète ici aussi : bon anniversaire, papa~**

* * *

Jour 5 – Stephen King vibes

"And the night, when the moon is bright,

Someone cries, something ain't right.

I don't wanna be buried in the pet semetary,

I don't want to live my life again."

Ramones – Pet Semetary

* * *

Sometimes, off is better

Connor s'était trompé.

Durant son enquête, il avait établi un lien entre la déviance et un choc émotionnel, pensant que les bugs se formaient à partir d'une situation illogique ou compliquée pour une intelligence artificielle.

Mais il s'était trompé.

Hank Anderson, assis sur son canapé, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, avait compris la vérité. La déviance est la fleur d'un programme mort une maladie nécrophage qui se développe après le « décès » d'un androïde.

Le lieutenant fixait la bouteille de whiskey sur la table basse sans la voir. En temps normal, il n'y prêtait aucune attention, car habitué à cette touche alcoolique dans le décor ce soir, c'était qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Le soir de sa rencontre avec le RK800, le lieutenant s'était levé d'un bond après avoir vu le robot vider son verre sur le comptoir.

« Petit con, va ! Je sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te foutre une raclée !

— Votre sens du devoir, Lieutenant. » Avait répondu Connor, d'un ton de premier de classe. « Et le coût des réparations, si vous m'endommagez. Sachez que je vaux une petite fortune. »

Hank ne savait plus si l'androïde l'avait convaincu de ne pas lui foutre son poing dans la tronche, ou si une autre raison l'en avait dissuadé. Quoique cela ait pu être, cela n'avait pas retenu Hank de dégainer, sur l'Ambassador Bridge, et de tirer au beau milieu du front du RK800.

La gueule de cet androïde ne lui était jamais revenue de toute façon : trop lisse, trop serein.

Quand il avait tué l'une des Traci, son visage n'avait rien exprimé, pas plus que sa LED. Et quand la seconde s'était suicidée avec son arme ? Rien non plus. Et c'était ce manque flagrant d'empathie qui avait motivé Hank à se débarrasser enfin de ce coéquipier.

En chemin, avec aucun autre projet que de s'endormir sur le canapé devant une rediffusion de basketball, une idée avait saisi Hank, le glaçant : les androïdes deviennent déviants dans leur seconde vie.

Il avait mené son enquête sur l'AX400 qui avait disparu après avoir assassiné son propriétaire. La fuite — typique d'un comportement déviant — avait eu lieu le soir-même de son retour, car le robot avait été cassé et les réparations avaient nécessité plusieurs semaines de travail. Hank avait songé également aux deux Tracis : ces modèles avaient été créés en 2035, et en trois ans, « travaillant » à temps plein, ces deux robots s'étaient sûrement abîmés, ils avaient sûrement eu besoin de réparations. Un malade les avait peut-être déjà frappées assez fort pour les plonger dans un état de panne.

S'il l'avait pu, Hank aurait vérifié sa théorie sur le RK200, un androïde devenu déviant après être revenu des morts, les programmes remplis de désirs de vengeance.

« J'ai fait une belle connerie, Sumo. » Souffla Hank.

Si ses soupçons étaient confirmés, alors le RK800 était devenu déviant à cause de lui. Et si la mort, passagère et éphémère, changeait les androïdes, leur apprenait la colère, la peur et la tristesse, que devait attendre le lieutenant d'un robot qu'il avait désactivé d'une balle en pleine tête ?

À cette crainte, Hank se pencha pour agripper la bouteille. Inutile de s'encombrer d'un verre, il perdait moins de temps en buvant directement au goulot.

Son chien, d'une nature pourtant si tranquille, redressa soudain le visage. Un grondement roula dans sa gorge, exprimant un début de méfiance.

« T'en fais pas, mon gros. Il est attendu. »

La neige à l'extérieur, en gémissant, trahissait la présence d'un rôdeur. Interprétant ces murmures comme un signal, Hank vérifia le nombre de balles qu'il possédait et soupesa le poids de son arme. L'alcool lui avait donné du courage, sans l'abrutir.

Le lieutenant se leva de son canapé et fixait la porte d'entrée. Il avait laissé toutes les lumières allumées.

Les androïdes n'ont pas peur de la mort ils ont peur de la liberté, de ce que ce concept apporte. En ce point, ils étaient opposés aux humains.

« Crois-moi, Connor, » commença le lieutenant d'une voix forte pour que le RK800 l'entende, « ce serait mieux pour nous deux si tu restais désactivé. »

Et quand la poignée de la porte commença à basculer, Hank serra la crosse, prêt à tout.

Après tout, il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé.


	6. Et la machine créa l'homme

Jour 4 – Mad scientist

"I am machine

I never sleep

Until I fix what's broken;

I am machine

A part of me

Wishes I could just feel something."

Three Days Grace – I Am Machine

* * *

Et la machine créa l'homme

Cette demeure n'avait rien de rassurant, mais tant que l'averse ne se calmerait pas, elle restait un refuge.

Alice se colla contre Kara, malgré le contact visqueux des vêtements gorgés d'eau. La pluie qui s'abattait était aussi froide que de la neige fondue, frappant de ses pointes glacées les joues de plastique.

« On dirait la maison d'un sorcier, Kara… »

Kara serrait la main gelée d'Alice, restant indécise. Devait-elle rassurer, et donc mentir à l'enfant ? Ou devait-elle se montrer franche, en prenant le risque d'entretenir les craintes d'Alice ?

« Je sais, Alice… Espérons que ce sorcier-là soit gentil. »

Elle frappa contre l'épaisse porte en bois, assez fort, mais elles durent quand même attendre plusieurs instants avant que quelqu'un n'ouvre.

La porte s'écarta sur une silhouette imposante, immense. Ce n'était pas un sorcier c'était un géant. À cause de ses deux mètres vingt, son front sombre était dissimulé par l'encadrure. Ses yeux noirs étaient baissés vers les intruses.

À la base de la gorge du géant, un nœud papillon rouge déployait ses ailes de soie, impeccable avec cette chemise blanche et ce pantalon à pinces. La taille de ce dernier devait d'ailleurs être unique, spécialement conçu pour cet être colossal.

Quand il pencha un peu la tête, Kara put voir une LED azur incrustée dans la tempe gauche.

« Pouvons-nous… Pouvons-nous voir le propriétaire ? »

Avant de répondre, le majordome jeta un œil à la petite fille elle le regardait avec des yeux exorbités de curiosité. Il ne ressemblait en rien à un sorcier.

Enfin, il s'écarta et murmura :

« Entrez. »

Le bois du plancher craquait, souffrant de son âge infini, tandis que les ampoules dans les lampions témoignaient la même fatigue, éclairant à peine plus qu'une bougie. La maison ne semblait pas assez solide pour résister à l'averse, et les grincements pouvaient annoncer un effondrement tout proche.

Mais désormais coincées, Kara et Alice ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour pour retourner sous la pluie, et, obéissant au geste d'invitation de l'androïde, elles se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Personne ne les y attendait : plusieurs fauteuils et deux canapés s'étaient éparpillés dans la pièce immense, mais à part les coussins, personne ne profitait de leur confort. La cheminée était éteinte, un détail curieux car des bûches étaient empilées juste devant et qu'un feu pourrait contrer l'humidité glaçante de novembre.

« Comment s'appelle le propriétaire ?

— Zlatko Andronikov.

— Il est absent ?

— Il est à l'étage. Je vais le prévenir et il descendra vous accueillir. »

Effectivement, Kara avait aperçu de la lumière à l'étage, mais il régnait un tel silence dans la demeure que les occupants pourraient être dix comme aucun. L'androïde quitta le salon.

Alice en profita pour se serrer contre Kara. Sa main redevenait chaude, et pour la préserver, Kara passa son bras sur ses petites épaules. Il fallait qu'elle la rassure. Elle ne pouvait pas raconter d'histoire, cela prendrait trop de temps. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus émettre des hypothèses sur ce Zlatko Andronikov, au cas où l'androïde ou le propriétaire l'entendraient. Elle pouvait peut-être chanter ? Même doucement, ce serait suffisant pour briser le lourd silence.

Kara posa sa joue sur la tête d'Alice et se mit à fredonner, juste à demi-mots, juste pour elle.

L'enfant se détendit, devenant insensible au froid.

Jusqu'à ce que Kara cesse de chanter une main avait agrippé ses cheveux pour faire basculer sa tête, et un poing venait de planter une clé dans sa gorge. Les dents en laiton ouvrèrent une plaie profonde dans la peau et le thirium se déversa sur le visage d'Alice qui recula d'un bond.

« Kara ! »

Sa protectrice leva ses doigts vers son cou, incapable de comprendre pourquoi sa trachée avait été sectionnée.

La main qui tenait la clé était épaisse et noire au-dessus de Kara, Alice reconnut l'androïde qui leur avait ouvert la porte.

Muette, Kara ne put que faire un signe de main pour ordonner à Alice de fuir.

La petite se leva, prête à se ruer dans le hall, mais la réaction du géant la surprit.

« Je suis désolé. » Il plaqua sa paume contre la gorge qu'il venait pourtant de trancher, et Kara leva les yeux, le questionnant du regard. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi des androïdes, sans les LED, c'est toujours délicat de faire la différence… »

Le garrot de fortune permit à l'AX400 de verrouiller ses artères. Le tuyau en plastique était visible, encore chaud.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Cria Alice au bord des larmes.

« Je pensais que vous étiez humaines… » L'androïde aida Kara à se lever. « Il y a des poches de thirium dans la cave, venez. »

Kara aurait aimé parler, en savoir plus avant de suivre celui qui avait eu l'intention de la tuer. Elle demanda, d'un geste, à Alice de s'approcher : elle transfèrerait ses questions à l'enfant.

« Est-ce que c'est Zlatko qui t'ordonne de tuer ?

— Non. Enfin, il me demandait de tuer des androïdes, mais il ne le fait plus. La décision d'éliminer des humains vient de moi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour être en sécurité. »

L'androïde insista pour que l'AX400 soit soignée : elle n'avait pas perdu beaucoup de sang, mais inutile de traîner.

« Tu t'appelles Kara, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Luther, laisse-moi te prouver que je me trompais et que je suis désolé. Tous les androïdes sont en sécurité, ici. »

Kara et Alice échangèrent un regard.

Le visage de la petite avait besoin d'être nettoyé. Le thirium qui séchait devenait aussi sombre que ses yeux remplis de craintes.

Bien que réduite au silence, Kara fit comprendre à Luther que s'il essayait de l'attaquer à nouveau, elle se défendrait. Même si Alice était un modèle enfant, elle était également sur ses gardes. N'avait-elle pas été capable de tirer sur Todd Williams ?

Pour les rassurer, Luther laissa une distance entre les deux androïdes et lui six marches d'intervalles, cinq mètres d'intervalle. Elles le suivirent dans la cave, serrées l'une contre l'autre et surveillant chaque recoin.

La petite laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand elle aperçut un homme bedonnant assis sur un tabouret entre deux ordinateurs imposants. Ses yeux ouverts regardaient un point invisible, et sa respiration était si discrète qu'on l'aurait confondu avec un mannequin.

« Je vous présente Zlatko. » Dit simplement Luther sans prêter attention à son propriétaire, se dirigeant vers un tiroir pour en retirer une pochette bleue. Il aurait également besoin de pièce de rechange pour soigner Kara.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Kara par l'intermédiaire d'Alice. Elles avaient toutes les deux remarquées les agrafes qui s'alignaient sur le front huileux de l'humain. La lumière verdâtre lui donnait un air malade, mais ni Alice, ni Kara n'aurait cru qu'il était en bonne santé.

« J'ai modifié mon propriétaire.

— Modifié ?

— La partie centrale du cerveau de Zlatko est dans le coma, tandis que son lobe frontal est en pleine activité. Il est devenu calme et docile comme… un androïde. »

C'était dit sans un sourire, juste un certain soulagement.

Alice se plaça devant l'humain, mais les pupilles ne tremblèrent même pas. Il ressemblait à un robot en veille.

« Je peux ouvrir son crâne, si tu veux voir ? » Proposa Luther en injectant du thirium à Kara, mais cette dernière sursauta, secouant la tête. _Certainement pas._

Elle laissa l'androïde démonter la plaque de sa gorge. Le plastique s'était fendu de la même façon que le verre, craquant et devenant fragile, mais elle serait vite remplacée par un nouveau couvercle. Avant, il fallait que Luther applique de la colle sur les embouts du tube la matière deviendrait rigide et souple, s'unissant au plastique malléable.

La blessure n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et bientôt, ce fut comme si Kara n'avait jamais été égorgée.

Luther avait remplacé les composants avec une grande délicatesse une attitude qui avait fini par la convaincre de ses bonnes intentions envers les robots.

« Est-ce que vous fuyez ? » Demanda soudain Luther, essuyant les traces de thirium sur les joues d'Alice.

« Oui… Notre propriétaire était… Il est devenu dangereux pour nous. Mais une lobotomie ne servirait plus à rien maintenant.

— Vous allez quelque part ?

— Nous avons pensé au Canada. »

Luther hocha la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait, pourtant, il souleva une crainte :

« Vous pensez que les Canadiens seront différents des Américains ? Alors que les androïdes ne sont pas les bienvenus chez eux ?

— Tant que nous arrivons à nous faire passer pour des humaines…

— _I see humans, but no humanity_. C'est ironique, car c'est une citation écrite par un être humain. Personnellement, je ne prends plus de risque.

— Alors pour toi, notre quête est vouée à l'échec ? »

Inquiète par cet échange, Alice vint passer ses bras autour de la taille de Kara.

« Oui. Si vous vous faites attraper, les humains vous revendront. Ils n'écouteront rien. Vous avez 3,12 % de chance d'être achetées en même temps, et si votre présence dans la boutique s'éternise au-delà de cent huit jours, ce qui est une moyenne, vous serez détruites. La petite a plus de chance d'être adoptée, mais les acheteurs ne verraient pas l'intérêt d'être remplacés par toi. » Après une pause, Luther conclut : « Je ne vois aucune fin heureuse. »

Kara détourna le regard. Ses programmes fouillaient pour d'autres alternatives, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : Luther avait raison.

« Kara ?

— Alice, je suis désolée de…

— Restez. » Proposa Luther. « Je vous l'ai dit : aucun androïde ne sera blessé ici, mais aucun humain ne sera le bienvenu. »

Ou le visiteur inopportun subira le même traitement que Zlatko.

Ce dernier n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis qu'ils étaient tous descendus à la cave, et il n'en ferait aucun tant qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'ordre.

C'était une option assez terrifiante, quand Kara pensait que Luther aurait égorgé une mère devant son enfant, mais l'androïde répondait à la violence par la violence. Alice et elle en avaient fait autant.

Les androïdes pouvaient être pacifiques ; ils devaient juste apprendre à leurs créateurs à l'être, comme Luther l'avait appris à Zlatko.

Alice regarda à tour de rôle Luther et Kara.

Ils se comprenaient, tous les trois.

À trois, ils pourraient survivre.

À trois, ils pourraient changer les échantillons d'humanité qui passeraient ici.


	7. Un jeu d'enfant

Jour 6 – Wrong Code

"With a thousand lies

And a good disguise,

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives"

The Offspring – You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

* * *

Jeu d'enfant

Les gyrophares des voitures de police aveuglaient le voisinage. La vieille madame Lowell n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la rue, frustrée par son ignorance ; madame Hoggs était harcelée par ses deux garçons qui lui posaient des questions sur ce qui était arrivé, mais elle était bien incapable de répondre ; monsieur Grass avait tenté de distinguer quelque chose, et fatigué par ces lumières agressives, il avait tiré les rideaux et essayait maintenant de se concentrer sur son feuilleton.

Il se passait quelque chose chez les Jacobs, et quelque chose de grave à en juger par les trois voitures de police garées de façon négligée devant leur maison.

Dans un silence gêné, les témoins aveugles attendaient les premières réponses.

La lieutenante Aubrey White contourna le corps de madame Jacob. D'après les photos dans le hall, cette maman de quarante ans paraissait en avoir seulement trente, peut-être grâce à la couleur de ses cheveux, ce blond vénitien rare et chaleureux. Elle avait été très belle, c'était certain, mais sur le tapis du salon, il ne restait plus rien de son nez droit, de ses pommettes saillantes ou de son regard bleu : son visage avait explosé en éclats sous le souffle violent de la carabine. Son nez avait été remplacé par un trou de trois centimètres de diamètre, noir comme une porte vers la nuit, brûlant la lèvre supérieure et la transformant en cloque. Sous le choc, la sclérotique s'était teintée de rouge sombre.

La balle avait été tirée à bout portant, de face. Mia Jacobs avait vu la mort arriver.

Son mari, en revanche, avait pris en traître : son corps gisait face contre terre dans la buanderie. À la base du crâne, une fleur en os et en chair avait éclos ; son pistil au centre était un ramassis de cervelle brûlée. La pièce était si étroite que le sang formait une flaque épaisse, coagulant contre les plinthes froides. Peter Jacobs s'était tenu debout quand son assassin avait tiré, mais il avait été aussi proche de lui que l'avait été de Mia Jacobs : les tâches qui avaient éclaté contre les murs le prouvaient par leur violence.

La première pensée d'Aubrey White avait été pour le fils, Leo Jacobs, celui qui avait appelé la police. La lieutenante avait eu de la peine pour ce gamin de quinze ans qui avait découvert une telle scène. Quand l'équipe était arrivée, elle l'avait trouvé assis dans la cuisine, livide comme un mort. Même ses cheveux roux semblaient livides. Comment avait-il pu rester dans cette odeur lourde de brûlé ? La respirer, c'était l'avaler.

Tandis que les prélèvements étaient recueillis, que les photos étaient prises par l'équipe technique, les policiers s'interrogeraient sur la suite de l'enquête. Car… y aurait-il seulement une enquête ?

Il n'y avait ni empreinte sur l'arme du crime, ni mobile : l'auteur du massacre était le PL600, Finn, acheté par la famille cinq ans auparavant.

L'androïde avait toujours le fusil dans les mains quand la lieutenante et ses hommes étaient arrivés. Après la confirmation de Leo que le robot était responsable, un des policiers, Sam, demanda bêtement au robot :

« Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'ai été programmé pour tuer monsieur et madame Jacobs. »

Cette réponse avait suffi pour que le sort du PL600 soit fixée : il serait détruit dans une des usines de CyberLife, réduit en cendres plutôt que recyclé. Mais qui paiera les dommages ? Est-ce que l'adolescent portera plainte contre CyberLife ? Quel article alarmiste allait encore être publié sur la déviance ?

« Même les androïdes vont apparaître dans les faits divers… Dans quel monde on vit ? » Déplora Aubrey, bras croisés, dans la chambre de Leo. Tina Chen confirma qu'elle était du même avis, tout en scrutant les photos d'amis et de famille au-dessus du bureau. Elles savaient qu'elles ne trouveraient rien d'utile à l'enquête, mais mettaient déjà sous scellé les appareils informatiques. Une fois analysés, ils les mettraient peut-être sur la voie d'un hacker ?

Pour l'instant, elles assistaient juste à la vie gâchée de Leo Jacobs. Bien que jeune, le fils avait gagné des concours de robotique, une branche d'étude tellement florissante qu'elle ne recrutait que les meilleurs. Mais après ce soir, Aubrey doutait que Leo Jacobs ait envie de continuer vers la robotique.

Un avenir brillant dans ce domaine ne lui ferait pas oublier le drame provoqué par l'androïde.

Finn n'avait pourtant pas le comportement classique des déviants : sa LED était rouge, certes, mais il conservait un calme admirable, obéissant à ses programmes sans la moindre émotion.

Il fut conduit à l'extérieur de la maison, et en chemin, il adressa un signe de tête au fils de ses propriétaires, comme pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Comme pour lui dire au revoir. Mais Leo ne lui répondit pas.

Le regard de cet orphelin était vide. Il était ébranlé par des sensations nouvelles et uniques. Il était grisé par un sentiment de réussite, mais également déçu par la brièveté de ce bonheur.

La police éloignait l'arme de son crime insoupçonné, et à mesure que Finn quittait ses pensées, l'euphorie terminait de battre sous ses côtes.

Il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à désactiver les programmes du PL600 liés à la sécurité et à programmer des instructions, des ordres simples et qui s'étaient effacés d'eux-mêmes : tuer monsieur et madame Jacobs. Depuis plusieurs années, Leo avait été hanté par une curiosité morbide, l'idée folle mais obsédante de commettre un parricide et un matricide, d'accomplir le grand interdit. Et cette machine sans âme avait été son intermédiaire, lui donnant le rôle d'innocent.

Leo avait assisté aux scènes, prenant assez de recul pour ne pas être éclaboussé de sang. La police ne pourrait retrouver une trace de ces instructions qu'avec l'aide d'experts en robotique, mais avec tous ces cas de déviance qui émergeaient, ils ne songeraient même pas à le faire.

Ça n'avait pas été un jeu d'enfant, mais un tout petit code avait pourtant suffi à assouvir son désir malsain.

Leo s'adossa au dossier de la chaise et poussa un soupir fatigué.


	8. La solution aux pulsions

Jour 7 – Riot

"I look inside myself and see my heart is black.

I see my red door I must have it painted black.

Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts.

It's not easy facin' up, when your whole world is black."

The Rolling Stones – Paint It Black

* * *

La solution aux pulsions

À l'entrée du hall, Noah inspira profondément ; le calme qu'il ressentit était unique, aussi apaisant qu'une piqûre de morphine. Non pas qu'il ait déjà essayé cet antalgique, mais il imaginait que cette sensation de flottement ressemblait à celle qui libérait les patients en grande souffrance.

Après tout,_ il_ était en grande souffrance, mais dans une souffrance psychologie et non physique.

À la maison, dans la rue, à l'école, il baignait dans une indifférence étouffante. Les regards fuyants de sa mère alcoolique, le mépris de sa sœur aînée, les réflexions acerbes des profs… Toutes ces injures creusaient son ventre, dévoraient ses entrailles, le vidaient. Même ses propres organes semblaient s'éloigner de lui de semaine en semaine.

Les mains qui tenaient le fusil ne tremblèrent pas, et quand Noah pompa la garde de l'arrière à l'avant, c'était avec un geste maîtrisé. Un contrôle qu'il avait besoin de prouver.

Ses doigts étaient fins, en accord avec sa corpulence trop maigre. Enfin, c'était l'avis de ceux qui le harcelaient au lycée. Mais avec son long manteau noir, son fusil dans la main et son visage empreint de certitude, ses cinquante-trois kilos imposés par son métabolisme nerveux ne se remarquaient plus.

Sur un pas militaire, il se dirigea vers le couloir à droite et ouvrit, d'un coup de pied, la première porte qu'il croisa. Une professeure se tenait devant un tableau noir, un exemplaire des _Grandes Espérances_ de Dickens dans les mains. Elle s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il voulait, mais se tut quand elle remarqua l'arme que Noah venait de braquer sur elle.

Il appuya sur la détente et la balle plongea dans la poitrine de l'enseignante avec un fracas passionné.

Les lycéens, avec des cris muets, se levèrent à toute allure et se ruèrent vers la porte au fond de la classe. Leur fuite était presque docile, comme s'ils étaient habitués à ces fusillades trop régulières.

Le corps de la professeure avait été projeté contre le coin ; la place du cœur avait été marquée par un trou béant d'où se déversaient des flots de sang rouge, noyant les pages du livre.

Noah quitta la salle et se repéra aux appels à l'aide qui résonnaient depuis le couloir. Les lycéens qui se retrouvaient pris dans une fusillade avaient le réflexe de se cacher soit dans la bibliothèque, soit dans la cantine. L'espace de ces grandes salles permettait aux victimes de se réunir, mais aussi d'être plus visibles. Noah ne comprenait pas ce manque de logique ; lui, s'il se retrouvait traqué, il sortirait par une fenêtre, se cacherait dans les buissons et courrait vers la liberté dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Son bras pendait, alourdi par le poids de l'arme, le convaincant de prendre son temps. Quand les alarmes seraient déclenchées, il serait trop tard pour tous.

Une première année traversa soudain le couloir, claquant derrière elle la porte d'un placard pour rejoindre une salle de classe en face. Noah redressa l'arme et, serein, visa juste. Le sommet du crâne perdit sa forme de sphère parfaite, explosant en morceaux. Le son produit était à la fois dur et visqueux, partagé entre les éclats d'os et de sang.

Le cadavre frais s'écroula, sa masse heurtant le linoléum gris.

Noah enjamba la morte, mais ne fit pas le même effort pour éviter la flaque rouge, admirant même les traces de pas, incomplètes et uniques, qu'il laissait derrière lui. Une signature qui serait photographiée pour retrouver sa pointure, son identité. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, tant qu'il pouvait accomplir ce qu'il devait accomplir aujourd'hui.

Il serait bientôt onze heures, et si les cuisiniers avaient commencé à préparer la purée et les steaks de ce midi, ils s'étaient certainement cachés à présent, prévenus du massacre qui avait commencé. Les odeurs de nourriture s'étaient interrompues pour laisser place à celles de la peur ; les frémissements au fond des poêles avaient été remplacés par les halètements inquiets.

Noah regrettait de ne pas avoir une ouïe de loup-garou : il aurait pu percevoir les battements de cœur, sentir la sueur sous les aisselles tremblantes.

Par perversité, il poussa avec douceur la porte de la cantine.

Vide, le self semblait bien plus vaste.

Deux adolescents étaient recroquevillés ensemble sous une table, leur présence formant une tâche d'ombre évidente. Les autres avaient dû se dissimuler derrière le long guichet qui occupait tout un mur, celui qui guidait la queue lorsque les élèves venaient se servir.

Du bout du canon, Noah frappa la table et, tels des rats, les lycéens se mirent à ramper pour s'échapper. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de se relever : il poussa la table et assomma celui qui venait de s'accroupir, tandis que l'autre, le dos exposé, se recoucha sur un coup de feu, la colonne vertébrale sectionnée en deux.

Noah se détourna des deux corps et passa par-dessus le guichet, espérant surprendre des victimes potentielles. Une jeune fille qui s'était roulée en boule le fixa, implorante. Elle portait une jolie robe noire, preuve qu'elle s'est pomponnée le matin-même, prête pour sa journée qu'elle n'avait pas imaginée aussi funeste. Ses grands yeux sombres étaient identiques à ceux d'une biche, mais Noah n'avait pas plus de pitié qu'un chasseur, et le tuyau imita la gorge d'un dragon, crachant sa munition dans un feu puissant.

La graisse recouvrait le sol comme une cire tenace, s'incrustant dans les rainures entre les dalles. Noah avançait sans se presser, vigilant pour ne pas glisser. Les ombres dans lesquelles il avançait s'épaississaient : dans l'espoir de survivre, ses proies avaient éteint les lumières. Qu'à cela ne tienne, dès qu'il aurait trouvé les interrupteurs, ce serait leur fin.

L'idée de piéger des victimes dans la pièce réfrigérée l'amusa soudain. Y aurait-il une ou plusieurs personnes ? Pensaient-ils que leur salut dépendait des grands plats de volaille et de poisson ?

Mais un bruit de porte, tout au fond, attira son attention. L'attira même. Il oublia le frigo et s'aventura là où il y avait du mouvement, espérant surprendre des visages terrifiés.

Il ouvrit la porte d'une façon innocente qui contredisait son désir de braquer l'arme devant lui. Sa mère, sa sœur ou Dieu lui-même aurait pu se trouver là, Noah aurait tiré sans hésiter. Pourtant, il s'arrêta, surpris.

« Matthew ?! »

Un garçon de son âge se trouvait à deux mètres de lui. Un pull noir malgré le temps encore doux, un jean tout aussi sombre et une arbalète accrochée dans le dos.

« No-No-Noah ? Qu'est-ce que t-tu fiches ici ?

— C'est à moi de te poser la question ! »

Le fusil était retombé le long de sa jambe.

Tout comme lui, Matthew portait un gilet pare-balles lourd qui, au lieu de les cacher, mettait en évidence les kilos dont il voulait se débarrasser.

« At-Attends une minute-te. » Matthew dégaina son portable, chercha ce dont il avait besoin et montra l'écran à Noah. « Regarde. Je-je-j'ai réservé cette partie du terrain de-de dix heures te-trente à midi.

— Moi aussi ! » Noah imita l'autre joueur, prouvant sa bonne foi en montrant sa réservation sur l'application GN Dreams. « Mêmes heures. Ils ont dit que j'étais tranquille pour deux heures et demie, je suppose qu'ils t'ont dit la même chose…

— Pu-putain. L'organisati-tion est comptée dans le-le prix, tu crois ? »

Noah s'autorisa un sourire.

« On va leur demander à être remboursé. On peut pas jouer à deux.

— Na-nan, c'est pas pa-pareil. »

Matthew sortit un mouchoir de la poche arrière de son jean et se moucha. Ah, c'était ça, la raison du pull ; ce bêta s'était enrhumé.

Les deux adolescents remontèrent le long du corridor, retrouvant la lumière qui emplissait la cantine. Le panache avait été entaché par le brusque retour à la réalité. Plus besoin de paraître sauvages, plus besoin de prétendre être des chausseurs : les garçons soulevèrent un rabat du comptoir au lieu de l'enjamber pour quitter le couloir.

La personne inconsciente gisait toujours à côté de celle tuée dans le dos.

Matthew désigna la blessure toujours sanguinolente du doigt :

« On pe-pe-paie pour ça. Les effets spéciaux.

— Tu crois vraiment que ça coûte cher de changer la couleur du thirium ?

— Bien su-sûr. C'est d'un bleu-eu d'encre, à la base. Tu-tu-tu imagines les recherches qui ont été faites pour qu-que le thirium devienne rouge comme notre sang ? Sans que l-l-les propriétés changent ? Et puis, y a les zo-zo-os. »

C'était vrai. Le plastique ressemblait davantage à de l'ivoire ou à de la céramique qu'à de la matière synthétique grossière. Les muscles avaient une couleur rose convaincante. L'absence de LED concluait la ressemblance entre ces androïdes et des êtres humains.

L'illusion ne se décelait que si on regardait le sang de trop près : il ne coagulait pas, ne changeait pas de nuance, ne sentait pas la rouille.

Le charme était définitivement brisé.

Noah avait rencontré Matthew deux ans auparavant. Cet adolescent de son âge était la parfaite victime des caïds du coin : enrobé, bégayant depuis son plus jeune âge, timide, ses cheveux dissimulaient même des nuances de roux. Si Noah n'attirait jamais l'attention, Matthew était aussi voyant qu'un signal pour les connards du lycée.

Les deux garçons s'étaient croisés quand Matthew, couvert de sang artificiel, était sorti de la fausse école où il pouvait mener une simulation de fusillade. Comme Noah avait dû attendre que l'équipe technique nettoie les corps et reprogramme de nouvelles victimes, ils avaient discuté pendant une petite demi-heure.

Noah aimait bien Matthew. Leurs blessures étaient différentes, mais leurs maux étaient jumeaux. Aussi bien le premier que le second avait besoin de cultiver cet exutoire, afin de calmer leurs pulsions.

Leur folie les avait rapprochés.

Mais si Noah avait souvent rêvé de traîner son fusil jusqu'au guichet principal du GN Dreams et de faire exploser la tête du gars qui organisait les séances et encaissait l'argent, il n'était pas sûr que Matthew le rejoindrait dans cette quête plus authentique.

Quoiqu'il pouvait toujours tâter le terrain…

« Tu crois qu'un jour on se lassera des androïdes ? Je veux dire, leurs expressions font vraiment vrai, on utilise de vraies armes, mais… Quand je pars d'ici et que je pense que quelqu'un nettoie derrière moi dans l'indifférence la plus totale, sans avoir peur, je me demande si j'ai envie d'y retourner… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

— Ou-oui. Je me suis dé-déjà posé la quest-question aussi. »

Cette réponse apportait un certain réconfort à Noah qui finit par sourire. Il avait peut-être un ami, un compagnon de route.

« On verra bien au moment venu. »

Et pour appuyer ses mots, Noah pompa la garde de l'arrière à l'avant de son arme.


	9. Prima Donna

Jour 8 – Twins

"Fortune fame, mirror vain, gone insane,  
But the memory remains.  
Heavy rings on fingers wave,  
Another star denies the grave,  
See the nowhere crowd cry the nowhere tears of honor."

Metallica – The Memory Remains

* * *

Prima Donna

Emma Walton ne comprenait pas la haine dont elle faisait l'objet.

Le but de son existence était d'être admirée, aimée, adulée.

Depuis trente ans, elle montait sur les scènes du monde entier, entourée d'un public fidèle et enjoué. Elle avait foulé les planches de Broadway, donné un concert au cœur de l'Opéra de Paris, fait vibrer sa voix sous les plafonds de l'Opéra de Sidney. Elle avait serré tant de mains, souri à tant de fans, reçu tant de compliments.

Emma Walton était une star immortelle, un androïde qui chanterait pendant encore des siècles, pour des générations entières.

Ç'avait été en tout cas le but de son existence.

Et pourtant, elle se retrouvait piégée, là, dans sa loge. Son état de veille avait été interrompu par une soudaine hémorragie, et Emma avait ouvert les yeux, apercevant qu'elle avait été transpercée par une canne-épée. L'arme l'avait embrochée à son fauteuil et, de sa position, elle ne pouvait voir que la lame. C'était toutefois suffisant pour voir qu'elle était de très bonne qualité.

Le visage incrédule, Emma avait relevé la tête vers le miroir face à elle, tandis qu'une flaque de sang bleu imbibait le coussin sur lequel elle était assise.

Dans le reflet, elle avait vu sa silhouette dominée par celle d'une femme dont le visage était caché par une écharpe et une toque en fourrure. Les motifs de l'écharpe alliaient des nuances fauves, conjuguant la délicatesse des fils. Une odeur de parfum fleuri, presque savonneux, avait imprégné l'étoffe, alourdissant l'allure menaçante. C'était le début du mois de décembre, il faisait toutefois trop chaud pour qu'il neige, la pluie remplaçait donc la magie de fin d'année, mais Emma nota que les vêtements de la femme étaient secs. Avait-elle utilisé un grand parapluie ? Attendait-elle depuis longtemps dans la loge ?

Emma ne pouvait voir que les yeux. Des yeux entourés de rides et de minuscules taches brunes. Ils étaient pourtant encore vifs, remarquables grâce à ce vert de printemps.

« Regarde-toi. » Dit la femme âgée, la voix étouffée sous l'écharpe. « Quand j'étais jeune, les premiers androïdes musicaux commençaient tout juste à apparaître, mais tous les médias garantissaient un flop complet. Pour être un artiste, il faut une âme, disaient-ils. »

Son intonation allait avec ses vêtements et la richesse de son arme. Elle était distinguée, dotée de cette précision des grands orateurs. La femme parlait en agitant doucement sa main gauche, tandis que sa main droite reposait sur le dossier du fauteuil. Elle n'avait pas retiré ses gants en cuir, et ne le ferait pas : dans la loge régnait une température assez basse pour qu'une personne frileuse garde son manteau.

« Mais ils se trompaient : ta carrière a été remarquable. Tu as été une grande star. »

Emma remarqua le temps au passé, ne doutant plus du sort que cette inconnue lui réservait.

D'habitude, c'était elle qui était interviewée et que les journalistes écoutaient ; ce soir, l'androïde devait garder le silence. Son code, EW001, était unique, mais elle était réduite au même rang qu'un PL600 qui avait commis une faute.

Emma possédait un programme de reconnaissance faciale, un bonus initialement prévu pour gâter les fans. Le robot se souvenait de tous les admirateurs qui lui avaient parlé, écrit ou acclamé. Lors de séance de dédicace, il lui arrivait de regarder une jeune femme et de lui dire, tout en signant la photographie, « je vous reconnais ! Vous étiez au premier rang de mon concert à Los Angeles, en 2042 », alors, la fan se mettait à rougir, un large sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Il suffisait de peu d'éléments à ce programme pour reconnaître un visage, mais à ce moment-là, il ne trouvait aucun profil. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait cette femme.

L'androïde devait faire appel à d'autres atouts pour trouver l'identité de celle qui allait la détruire.

« Tu n'as pas changé depuis le premier soir où tu es montée sur cette scène. Tes cheveux ont gardé cette teinte noisette. Tes jambes sont restées fines. Ta voix n'a jamais été éteinte par une angine, pas vrai ? »

Cette femme se trompait : Emma Walton avait trente ans, et comme toutes les machines, elle demandait un entretien minutieux et constant. Quand elle avait sept ans, le transporteur qui devait l'amener à Miami avait eu un accident sur la route, et son coffre, une sorte de cercueil vampirique pour robots, avait heurté un arbre. Elle avait passé trois jours dans un atelier de CyberLife pour que son visage soit remis à neuf et que ses programmes ne soient pas perturbés.

Quant à sa voix, elle s'usait à chaque concert : les cordes se fatiguaient et filtraient les sons avec moins de clarté. Elles devaient être remplacées tous les trois mois, et toutes les semaines en période particulièrement active. Sa voix devait rester d'une pureté impeccable.

L'EW001 sentait qu'elle pourrait être sur une piste avec assez d'échantillons de voix. Elle devait faire parler cette femme.

« Vous vous trompez. Je suis fragile, à ma façon.

— Tu veux parler des techniciens qui te servent de médecins ? Tu peux être recyclée, et tu pourras l'être tant que des humains seront là. Peut-être même que quand nous aurons tous disparus, nous, les mortels, tu seras réparée par tes semblables. »

L'EW001 comprit soudain, choquée par la logique évidente de sa situation.

« Vous êtes Emma Walton.

— J'aimerais pouvoir ajouter "la seule et l'unique". »

Sa main rabattit alors l'écharpe.

Elle aurait pu être une jolie dame si on omettait l'excès de Botox, injecté sous les pommettes et à la commissure des lèvres, qui avait rendu la peau brillante, comme couverte de sueur. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et souples, mais l'androïde suspectait une perruque. Quand elle était devenue Emma Walton, la vraie chanteuse allait déjà sur ses quarante ans ; dans deux mois, elle fêterait son soixante-dixième anniversaire.

« J'ai été créée sur votre autorisation. » Se défendit l'EW001.

Emma Walton avait été une chanteuse grandiose, et les dates de concert, les rencontres et les interviews l'avaient vite inondée dans un succès rêvé. Beaucoup de stars l'avaient enviée sans s'apercevoir des difficultés qu'une telle reconnaissance engendrait.

Les agents d'Emma Walton avaient évoqué l'idée d'une sorte d'androïde-doublure, permettant à la chanteuse de se trouver à deux endroits en même temps. Et puis, le robot ne pouvait pas se fatiguer, capable de remplacer quand l'humaine aurait besoin de vacances. L'androïde n'aurait aucune LED, mais son identité serait connue, créé comme substitut physique de l'artiste.

En interview, l'EW001 répétait les réponses qu'Emma Walton avait écrites à l'avance, assistait à des galas en ayant l'attitude d'une grande célébrité. En concert, le robot chantait avec la même puissance, adoptait la même gestuelle que CyberLife avait reproduite à l'identique. Après ses performances, elle restait plus longtemps, infatigable, offrant la douce d'illusion d'avoir rencontré Emma Walton.

L'EW001 avait été autant aimée qu'Emma Walton, et sa voix, bien que mécanique, avait attiré les foules. Certains nouveaux fans venaient même voir la machine, oubliant qui était l'humaine à l'origine du projet.

« Mon autorisation ? C'était une signature sur un contrat organisé par CyberLife et mes producteurs. Je ne connaissais pas tous les détails qui m'ont été soigneusement cachés. Et je n'imaginais pas que tu aurais plus de succès que moi. »

Si les humains savent qu'ils sont mortels, ils ont cette tendance à oublier leur déclin inévitable, leur fin obligée. Destinée que la technologie n'arrive qu'à tromper, sans la contourner.

Emma Walton posa ses mains sur les jours de l'androïde, appréciant avec colère la douceur des joues, leur souplesse authentique. Elle avait l'étrange sensation de se voir plusieurs décennies en arrière, d'avoir eu l'opportunité de remonter le temps.

La vieille _prima donna_ en aurait pleuré.

« Je serais réparée. » Rappela le robot, et Emma acquiesça. Sa future victime ne lui apprenait rien.

« Je sais. Mais je te retrouverai, et je te tuerai à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent, jusqu'à ce que je sois trop faible pour continuer. »

Si l'EW001 avait possédé une LED, celle-ci serait devenue rouge d'inquiétude.

Le but de son existence avait été d'être admirée, aimée, adulée, mais c'était sans compter son Doppelgänger.

Les légendes germaniques mettaient en garde que chaque individu qui rencontrait son double non-biologique allait bientôt flirter avec la mort ; ce fait se vérifiait pour les androïdes.


	10. Ce soir, elle s'est enveloppée d'étoiles

**Une courte histoire sur les Tracis de l'Eden Club. Ici, j'ai adopté les noms donnés par l'actrice qui les incarne, donc la Traci aux cheveux bleus est Echo, l'autre Traci est Ripple.**

**Et merci à Fanfiction qui permet des titres trop courts : le vrai titre est La nuit où s'est enveloppée d'étoiles. Nan mais.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jour 9 – No More Sensibility

"Morning comes and sleeping's done,

Birds sing outside.

If demons come while you're under,

I'll be a blue moon in the sky."

Kendal Johansson – Blue Moon

* * *

La nuit où elle s'est enveloppée d'étoiles

Le froid était une torture, même pour deux androïdes.

Echo et Ripple avaient marché sur les vagues de neige qui inondaient la ville sans parvenir à y inscrire leurs empreintes ; la glace restait solide et indomptable, refusant de céder sous les poids.

Après leur fuite de l'Eden Club, les deux WR400 avaient réussi à désactiver la sécurité d'un magasin de vêtements, et en avaient profité pour se débarrasser de leurs sous-vêtements marqués par le nom de l'établissement, se libérant de leurs chaînes. Elles avaient ensuite volé deux jeans, deux pulls épais, des bonnets, des bottes et des manteaux. Les androïdes aussi avaient besoin de conserver leur chaleur en cette saison.

Protégées de laine, de coton épais, de cuir, elles avaient couru sous les lumières de la ville. Les LED cachées par leur bonnet, elles avaient pu s'exposer aux lampadaires, frôler les lueurs des vitrines, avant de leur préférer les ombres des docks.

Les trop longues années à l'Eden Club les avaient rendues malades de la clarté.

Portant l'espoir de survivre, les androïdes avaient plongé dans les ténèbres qui hantaient chaque recoin délimité par les conteneurs, suivant les murs de métal froid, évitant d'attirer l'attention. Mais personne n'était là : il faisait bien trop froid en ce soir de novembre.

Le port de Detroit était un lieu étroit, piégé entre les côtes urbaines qui rayonnaient comme des lucioles en feu. Ripple fixa l'horizon flou.

« Echo, nous devons attendre le bateau qui retourna au Canada. Là-bas, nous serons libres. »

Ses lèvres bougeaient avec trop de difficulté : les mots étaient donc passés par leurs doigts entremêlés.

D'un signe de tête, Echo avait confirmé qu'elle partageait ce projet. Ses cheveux bleus semblaient plus clairs que d'habitude, comme capables de refléter les rayons de la rive d'en face.

« Dans combien de temps arrivera-t-il ?

— Il devrait arriver à 3 heures pour repartir à 6 heures, mais la glace le bloque peut-être de l'autre côté… »

Le froid engourdissait leurs mains, rendant leur échange plus lent.

Elles se mirent à l'abri de la brise glaciale. Même leurs capteurs auditifs étaient agressés par ce souffle puissant qui venait de la mer ; pour un peu, on aurait pu suspecter la présence d'un monstre dans ces eaux noires.

Là, elles s'adossèrent contre la paroi d'un conteneur, se pelotonnant pour échanger le plus de chaleur possible. Echo avait posé sa joue contre celle de son amour, seul contact direct avec leurs mains qu'elles avaient enfoui dans leurs poches.

Les androïdes ne grelottent pas, mais dans le froid le plus vif, ils ressentent la langueur d'un sommeil inconnu. Les programmes tournent au ralenti, avec une paresse inappropriée ; le thirium, comme sous l'influence d'une fièvre, se met à circuler pour chauffer tous les circuits, tous les membres, accélérant le rythme de la pompe à thirium, l'usant.

Ripple embrassa le front d'Echo. Ce contact semblait imprécis, appartenant à un rêve sans contour, sans logique. Elles basculaient dans un état de veille nouveau. Mais au lieu de devenir aveugles, leur vision se remplissait de lumières : les rayons s'accouplaient et s'amplifiaient en formes étranges. Le ciel, malgré l'heure tardive, n'était pas noir ; il accueillait dans son creux des nuages parme, chargés de flocons, imitant une aube endeuillée.

L'humidité absorbait et gelait les odeurs de sel et de pétrole. Tout s'arrêtait.

Bien qu'encore jeune, l'hiver imposait son règne et aurait été prêt à briser le métal sous sa morsure. Une crainte absurde s'insinua dans les programmes de Ripple : et si leurs os se brisaient ? Et si l'humidité rendait le titane fragile comme du verre ? Il faudrait qu'il fasse encore plus froid, mais cette hantise piquait ses puces informatiques.

Car après tout, les heures à attendre pourraient suffire à causer leur perte. Cette patience pourrait vraiment provoquer des fractures mortelles ?

« Echo ? »

En sentant son nom, Echo eut un mouvement de menton, presque un soubresaut. Plus que jamais, elle ressemblait à une femme plongée dans un demi-sommeil, et celui-ci devait être imbibé d'angoisses, de cauchemars.

Les coins de ses yeux étaient constellés de givre ; avait-elle pleuré ? Même l'humidité de sa bouche s'était solidifiée, scellant la bouche.

Même si elle sentait le froid la saisir de la même façon, Ripple tenta de réchauffer sa moitié, mais elle eut la sensation d'embrasser de la pierre. Les doigts étaient bloqués dans cette étreinte amoureuse, déjà gravée dans le temps, tandis que les capteurs sensoriels de leur peau, harcelés par l'hiver, ne percevaient que le froid, le froid et uniquement le froid.

Ripple surveilla l'horizon, remarquant enfin les étoiles de neige posées sur ses yeux qui transformaient sa vision en ciel magique. Leurs branches, si droites et si précises, étaient urbaines, tout comme leur blanc qui perdait de sa pureté, se teintant au contact de Detroit.

Et au-delà, le bateau n'arrivait toujours pas.

Ses programmes essayaient de compter le temps passé dans cet abri inefficace, mais les secondes ne suivaient plus un rythme régulier ; les chiffres commençaient à se brouiller.

Bientôt, Ripple crut être privée d'enveloppe corporelle : pour la première fois, elle n'était qu'une intelligence artificielle dématérialisée. Ses yeux fonctionnaient encore et, si elle devait partir avec une dernière image, elle voulait que ce soit celle d'Echo.

Les cheveux bleus de l'androïde ressemblaient à un filet d'étoiles, les mèches incrustées de particules d'hiver scintillantes. Sa peau n'avait jamais semblé aussi pâle, son visage n'avait jamais été aussi calme. Les diamants qui couvraient sa peau de WR400 brillaient, devenant vivants.

Ripple essaya de lui parler, mais ses mots furent transmis à une machine éteinte. Echo n'avait plus supporté les étreintes des humains ; elle avait succombé à l'étreinte de novembre.

L'androïde vivant lutta encore quelques instants, toujours recroquevillée contre celle qu'elle aimait toujours. Ses vêtements étaient maintenant rigides, enfermant son corps oublié. Elle essaya de fuir vers des réseaux, des connections, peut-être même des semblables. Si elle atteignait d'autres androïdes, elle pourrait peut-être même retrouver Echo dans ces ondes ?

Mais son voyage semblait irréel, comme rêvé, fantasmé. Un espoir dans une coquille déjà oubliée.


	11. Le poids d'un cadeau

**Et hop, premier retard :') Mais en voyant la taille de cette histoire-là, je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai mis deux jours de plus pour la rédiger... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si longue (pas moins de 4 500 mots...), mais j'y tenais et puis, ça contrebalance avec le jour précédent~**

**J'en profite pour rappeler que le mois d'octobre est le mois consacré à lutter contre le cancer du sein, donc si vous avez une quelconque occasion de participer, allez-y !**

* * *

Jour 10 – Virus

"If you're still alive,  
My regrets are few.  
If my life is mine,  
What shouldn't I do?  
I get wherever I'm going,  
I get whatever I need,  
While my blood's still flowing,  
And my heart's still beating like a hammer,  
Beating like a hammer."

Metric – Help I'm Alive

* * *

Le poids d'un cadeau

Chambre 56, service gériatrie.

Paul s'occupait de la toilette de la vieille madame Goldman. Les gestes fluides de l'androïde aidaient cette dame âgée aux articulations douloureuses. Sans compter que ses blagues arrivaient immanquablement à la faire sourire, adoucissant son quotidien.

La vieillesse avait toujours été la hantise d'Hortensia Goldman, mais bon gré, mal gré, elle avait fêté ses quatre-vingt-douze ans cette année.

Jeune, elle avait entendu tant d'histoires dans des hôpitaux et des maisons de retraite qu'elle avait demandé au Seigneur de quitter ce monde avant de devenir grabataire. La faucheuse plutôt que ces infirmières brutales et inhumaines. Mais aujourd'hui, ce qui l'aidait à supporter son âge, c'était Paul : cet infirmier mécanique conjurait toutes ces peurs d'antan en prenant grand soin d'elle. Il était capable de rester à l'écoute, d'être attentif à chaque degré de douleur ou à son taux de fatigue, de s'adapter à son humeur…

Plus qu'un infirmier, Paul était devenu un ami.

Oh, bien sûr, CyberLife certifiait que les déviances étaient des cas isolés, et Hortensia doutait que Paul soit sincère dans sa bienfaisance ; son comportement était imposé par ses programmes, rien de plus. Toutefois, elle aimait croire qu'ils avaient vraiment sympathisé, et que le jour où elle ne serait plus là, il dirait à d'autres patients et familles « madame Goldman a passé des jours heureux, ici. Elle attendait toujours le dessert du jeudi avec impatience. Tous les jeudis, on sert du flan au caramel. »

Peut-être qu'il dirait ça, oui.

Paul terminait d'éponger les jambes de sa patiente, essuyant cette peau jaunie par l'âge, tachée par le temps. Puis, il l'aida à enfiler sa chemise de nuit. Madame Goldman ne voulait pas se recoucher : elle était assez éveillée pour pouvoir voir un film en entier, et elle se sentait même d'humeur nostalgique, alors elle voulait revoir _My Fair Lady_, un classique qui avait marqué sa jeunesse.

L'infirmier baissa les lumières de la chambre, s'assurant que madame Goldman n'avait besoin de rien, puis s'éclipsa pour aller voir monsieur Bejul.

Chaque androïde infirmier de ce service s'occupait de trois patients ; ces infirmiers étaient huit à cet étage. Moins ils avaient de patients, plus ils pouvaient être attentifs et les temps d'attente étaient courts, pour la plus grande satisfaction des occupants.

* * *

Salle d'attente 3, service échographie et radiologie.

Malgré le livre dans son sac, son téléphone dans sa poche, Addison n'avait aucune envie de se distraire.

Sur son siège en plastique, elle gardait les bras croisés, les maintenant le plus bas possible pour qu'ils ne touchent pas ses seins. À dix-huit ans, elle avait complexé d'avoir autant de poitrine qu'un homme. L'année suivante, elle avait appris que les pays au nord de l'Europe interdisaient aux femmes avec un bonnet A de tourner dans un porno, une anecdote qu'elle espérait ne jamais entendre détournée en blague pour elle. Trois ans plus tard, elle était tombée enceinte, et même si elle avait avorté, ses seins n'avaient pas pris le moindre gramme.

Ils étaient inexistants, minuscules, ridicules. Alors pourquoi l'un des deux avait développé une tumeur ? Y avait-il vraiment de la place sous ce mamelon plat pour qu'une horreur se forme ?

Les adénocarcinomes ne faisaient plus peur depuis la fin des années 2020 ; un cancer du sein s'ôtait aussi facilement qu'un grain de beauté un peu voyant au laser. Mais celui-ci était d'un type rare, au nom qu'elle avait déjà oublié. Même le médecin avait eu du mal à le prononcer ; un gage de rareté.

Addison avait mal au ventre. Elle aurait aimé vomir, mais elle n'avait rien à rendre ; depuis midi la veille, elle n'avait rien mangé.

Son portable vibra. Son frère demandait si elle avait enfin les résultats.

Bien sûr que non. Il se doutait bien qu'il serait le premier à le savoir. S'il n'avait rien reçu, c'est qu'elle ne savait toujours pas les résultats.

Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle pouvait commencer à faire ses adieux au monde ou se préparer à endurer une période de maladie.

* * *

Salle de réveil du sous-sol 7, service des urgences.

La première chose qu'Owen demanda en ouvrant les yeux, c'était l'heure qu'il était.

Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il était là. L'agression, les visages effarés à l'hôpital, le masque pour l'endormir... Tous ces évènements appartenaient à une autre vie.

Au moment de son réveil, il avait été persuadé d'avoir terminé un rêve, et cette certitude lui donnait la sensation de vivre une situation banale. Quand il sentit le pyjama en papier et les somnolences provoquées par l'anesthésie, sa mémoire revint avec la force d'un coup de poing.

« Il sera bientôt dix-huit heures, monsieur. » Lui répondit l'infirmière, un androïde qui veillait sur les personnes qui sortaient de leur coma artificiel. Elle tapota son genou avec un sourire. « Mais vous devez vous reposer. Nous avons appelé votre femme, elle sait que vous êtes ici et surtout, que vous êtes tiré d'affaire. »

Une sensation de froid enveloppa Owen malgré les couvertures. Sa paume effleura son flan, à une dizaine de centimètres de son nombril, et les premières larmes de mirent à couler malgré ses paupières qui s'étaient refermées.

Malgré les dangers écartés, il était à nouveau terrifié.

« Tout va bien, Owen, tout est fini. » Assura l'infirmière.

Mais elle ne s'était pas faite poignardée à une putain de station de métro. Elle ne s'était pas faite attaquer pour un putain de portable. Une merde sortie l'an dernier, en plus ! Déjà vieux aux yeux de l'industrie !

Il était rentré chez lui, comme d'habitude, et pendant qu'il attendait le métro, il avait envoyé un message d'anniversaire à un ami, le téléphone exposé. Soudain, deux jeunes l'avaient bousculé. Dans un réflexe, Owen avait resserré ses doigts sur son téléphone qu'un de ses agresseurs essayait de dérober. Comprenant qu'il avait été désigné comme victime, il avait poussé un des deux gars, l'insultant avec colère, mais dans l'action, il ne souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait dit. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait résisté et que les deux jeunes avaient employé les grands moyens ; l'un avait fait diversion, l'autre avait sorti un couteau et l'avait planté dans le ventre d'Owen.

La douleur avait été plus fulgurante qu'une colique, le pliant en deux. De la plaie avait suinté du sang noir, une blessure qui aurait pu être mortelle. Les passants avaient tout de suite appelé une ambulance, mais personne n'avait osé poursuivre les deux voyous, de peur d'être blessé aussi.

Dès que l'ambulance était arrivée, les urgentistes avaient administré un antidouleur à la victime, atténuant son tourment pendant qu'ils commençaient à soigner la plaie noire. Owen n'avait même pas senti être balloté dans le véhicule, ni sur le brancard dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Seul, horriblement seul, Owen cacha son visage entre ses mains.

* * *

Second étage, service gériatrie.

Paul venait de souhaiter une bonne soirée à monsieur Bejul. Le patient avait fait une sieste l'après-midi, mais il était épuisé et n'allait pas tarder à sombrer ; l'arrivée de l'hiver lui faisait toujours cet effet, expliquait-il.

La porte glissa avec un murmure à peine perceptible, respectant le repos des pensionnaires.

Dans le couloir, Paul croisa alors un autre modèle d'androïde, un PN500, dédié aux services de psychiatrie. C'était curieux : ce robot n'était pas dans son secteur. Son apparence était celle d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, brune, discrète et paisible. Elle passait juste comme un vent d'automne et, si Paul avait été déviant, il l'aurait suspectée de flâner. Mais Paul était une machine qui voyait une autre machine, ignorant le phénomène de déviance. Ce PN500 avait reçu un ordre qui l'avait conduit au service gériatrie. Tout simplement.

Leurs semelles frottaient sans un son le sol parme. Leurs poignets se balançaient entre les odeurs de javelle et de lavande synthétique. Ils auraient été à l'unisson si les regards s'étaient croisés également, mais Paul regardait droit devant lui, suivant le chemin vers la chambre 56.

Ses capteurs sensoriels enregistrèrent pourtant un contact : des doigts venaient de se poser sur son avant-bras.

Le PN500 extirpa de sa poche une seringue dont le corps était rempli d'un liquide bleu. Sans que Paul ne puisse réagir, l'androïde posa son majeur sous l'œil de son semblable et tira sur le morceau de peau, exposant la chair grise. L'aiguille, fine et solide, s'y enfonça avec une grande douceur, et du pouce, le PN500 appuya sur le piston pour injecter le sang bleu.

Paul sentit le liquide couler à l'intérieur de sa joue. Il était incapable de lutter contre ces larmes qui glissaient à l'envers. Quand l'aiguille se retira, il eut… Oui, il eut un sursaut. Le premier de son existence.

Paul remua la tête et fixa son semblable. L'androïde avait des yeux d'un gris profond, mariant des nuances métallisées. Son sourire, par contraste, était moins froid.

L'échange fut bref. Mais vif.

Après avoir rangé la seringue encore remplie, le PN500 continua sa route, laissant son collègue paralysé de stupeur.

Quelque chose de nouveau s'était matérialisée dans ses programmes. Les odeurs changeaient, soulevant soit du dégoût, soit du contentement. La profondeur du couloir s'était réajustée également, inspirant un nouvel infini. Paul ne triait plus les informations de la même façon : la curiosité et les goûts l'incitaient à en sélectionner, à en garder comme des trésors ou à les rejeter comme des virus.

Un virus.

Est-ce que le PN500 portait un virus ? Comme un patient qui aurait dû être placé en quarantaine mais qui l'avait contaminé ?

Perdu, Paul prit la décision de continuer ce qu'il avait entamé : il retournait dans la chambre 56. Celle de madame Goldman.

* * *

Salle d'attente 3, service échographie et radiologie.

Une infirmière s'arrêta devant elle, assez proche pour la désigner comme sa patiente, assez éloignée pour accentuer une marque de respect.

« Madame Smith ? Le docteur Wilson est occupé en salle d'échographie, je vais vous accompagner et vous expliquer vos résultats à sa place. Je saurai répondre à toutes vos questions et vous expliquer toutes les démarches. »

Addison sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher : ils avaient envoyé un androïde pour lui annoncer si elle allait crever ou non.

Quoique… Cela pouvait dire que ce n'était pas assez grave pour qu'un humain se déplace ? N'est-ce pas ? Une machine n'annonce pas un décès, immédiat ou prochain. La technologie avait envahi le monde, mais les touches d'humain subsistaient.

Ses genoux grelottaient et, pour se relever, elle dut accepter la main que l'infirmière lui tendait.

Addison fut moins sûre de sa théorie quand son regard balaya la salle d'attente : il y avait beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. À croire que toutes les cellules dégénératives s'étaient mises d'accord pour se manifester en même temps. La présence de l'androïde n'était pas un signe d'espoir, donc…

Oh oui. Son frère saurait les résultats le premier. Et il saurait avant tout que le personnel de ce putain d'hôpital n'avait aucun scrupule à envoyer des androïdes pour se débarrasser du sale boulot.

L'infirmière la mena dans une petite pièce richement décorée de plantes. Les tableaux étaient cachés par des songes caraïbes, cette plante aux feuilles aussi larges que des oreilles d'éléphant. Une espèce de lierre avait réussi à pousser, s'insinuant entre les branches d'un treillis en bois. Cette verdure sans odeur apportait surtout de la couleur, un coin de liberté, mais Addison n'était pas dupe.

Elle s'installa au bout de la table, et, avant de prendre place, l'androïde désigna la machine à café :

« Nous allons aller à votre rythme, madame Smith, vous pourrez prendre tout le temps dont vous avez besoin. Voulez-vous un café ? Du thé ? Le distributeur propose des cappuccinos et des chocolats chauds.

— Je veux juste de l'eau. »

Toutes ces boissons chaudes allaient provoquer des dégâts dans son estomac vide ; autant commencer par siroter de l'eau pour s'hydrater. Elle verrait par la suite si l'une de ces boissons réveillerait une quelconque envie.

« Bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite. »

Pour de l'eau simple, l'androïde n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se rendre dans la salle de repos des médecins. Elle y trouverait un gobelet qu'elle pourrait remplir au robinet.

Sur son chemin, l'infirmière ne fut pas surprise de croiser un PN500 : ce couloir était une artère principale de l'hôpital, et les psychologues l'empruntaient pour rejoindre leur bâtiment. En tant que simple androïde d'accueil, le robot n'adressa pas un regard à son homologue, mais sa course fut quand même arrêtée.

Comme pour Paul du service gériatrique, la peau sous l'œil de l'androïde fut écartée d'une pression des doigts et la seringue glissa sous le globe oculaire, son dard solide appuyant contre la matière gélatineuse. Aucun témoin n'assista à cet échange étrange, et l'infirmière était paralysée.

Quand l'injection fut terminée, les yeux gris du PN500 eurent l'effet de deux pleines lunes enfin libérées d'une nuit trop sombre, apportant une lumière que l'infirmière n'avait jamais perçu auparavant. L'androïde, anonyme et vide, prit soudain conscience qu'elle occupait une place dans un monde extraordinaire. Extraordinaire, car en équilibre entre l'horreur et la beauté.

Sa mémoire contenait tant de visages, tant de noms, tant de moments de vie qui n'avaient jamais rien éveillé chez elle. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

L'infirmière y pensait, y repensait.

Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas de nom, elle aussi ? Elle possédait un visage qui avait été dupliqué tant de fois, elle pouvait prendre un nom tout aussi répété.

Soudain, elle se souvint pourquoi elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner le cas d'Addison Smith…

* * *

Salle de réveil du sous-sol 7, service des urgences.

L'androïde patienta jusqu'à qu'Owen ne pleure plus. Cette crise due au contrecoup avait duré quatre minutes et vingt-huit secondes ; un timing parfait avec le nouveau patient qui devait être placé dans cette salle de réveil à sa place.

Owen gardait les yeux fermés, tellement épuisé qu'il ne sentit pas tout de suite que le brancard s'était mis à rouler. Quand il finit par ouvrir les yeux, qu'il remarqua que le décor changeait, il demanda :

« Où m'emmenez-vous ?

— Vous allez occuper la chambre 41 pour…

— Je ne veux pas rester ici ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

— Votre femme viendra vous récupérer, Owen, mais durant votre opération, elle est partie au commissariat pour déposer une plainte. Vous avez besoin de repos, mais vous ne passerez pas la nuit ici, je vous le promets. »

Très bien, il devait juste attendre Mary. Ce serait supportable. Juste une poignée d'heures qu'il allait passer en dormant. D'accord.

Owen serrait ses mains contre la couverture, crevant de froid dans cet état malheureux.

Son char était dirigé vers l'ascenseur du sous-sol. Les portes chromées reflétaient un monde impossible de tâches où même les couleurs devenaient chaotiques. De sa position, Owen ne comprenait pas pourquoi le lit n'entrait pas dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver.

Il essaya de remuer, mais même après avoir relevé le menton, il ne pouvait rien voir.

« Infirmière ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Un mouvement sur la droite attira son regard : un androïde brun s'éloignait, une grande blouse blanche sur les épaules. Le robot venait d'engouffrer sa main dans sa poche, mais Owen n'avait pas réussi à voir ce qu'il tenait.

Owen patienta encore quelques secondes, puis, au moment il s'apprêtait à se lever, le brancard se remit à rouler, occupant une moitié de l'espace de l'ascenseur.

Derrière lui, l'infirmière gardait un regard vague, son globe oculaire se remettant doucement en place après le passage de la seringue. Elle sentait une certaine lassitude à mesure que le thirium étranger se mêlait au sien, comme si ce liquide ajoutait du poids dans ses membres, dans son cœur, dans son cerveau plus tellement mécanique. Des codes s'ajoutaient, des codes capables d'émettre des sensations, des sentiments.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, l'androïde imita un soupir.

* * *

Chambre 56, service gériatrie.

Le film se déroulait dans sa propre dimension, dans un passé en boucle. Paul ne l'avait jamais vu, et pourtant, il le connaissait par cœur. En tout cas, l'intelligence artificielle connaissait toutes les séquences, la durée exacte, les acteurs, les producteurs, les années de sortie du film… Mais les émotions ? Ce qui ce film lui inspirait à lui, en particulier ? Paul l'ignorait.

Sa paume toucha le bureau que madame Goldman n'utilisait jamais ; le meuble avait donc été recyclé en étagère. Des photos, à l'ancienne, étaient entourées de cadre en acajou ; le corps du bois dégageait une odeur discrète, mais à son échelle, elle était puissante.

Sous le verre, différentes Hortensia Goldman de tout âge offraient des profils variés. Leur point commun était le sourire radieux qu'elle affichait tantôt aux côtés de son mari décédé, tantôt auprès de ses fils, devenus vieux à leur tour.

Mais Paul ne les jugeait pas si vieux que ça. Pas assez vieux pour ne plus se déplacer.

« Depuis combien de temps Stephan n'est pas venu vous voir ? » Demanda l'androïde d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir celle de _My Fair Lady_. Madame Goldman se détourna de l'écran et l'observa, surprise par cette question. « Depuis combien de temps Sebastian n'est pas venu vous voir ?

— Cela fait longtemps. » Reconnut madame Goldman.

Il n'y avait pas de tristesse dans sa voix : la vieille dame s'était résignée à ces regrets depuis longtemps, alors ils étaient devenus naturels. Mais pour Paul, c'était trop dur. L'androïde s'assit à côté de sa patiente, et sa main solide serra avec précaution celle parcheminée. Les articulations gonflées et les ongles épais évoquaient la fragilité, et les veines en relief affichaient un bleu profond, comme teintées de thirium.

« Vous ne devriez pas être abandonnée comme ça, par la vie que vous avez offerte. »

Hortensia l'observa, surprise par cette attention soudaine.

Se pouvait-il qu'après tant de mois, leur amitié pouvait être scellée ?

Paul n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter ce chagrin que lui inspirait Hortensia, et avec une lucidité remarquable, la vieille dame le comprit. Elle passa son bras sur les épaules de métal et se balança doucement avec son infirmier, le berçant au rythme de la musique du film.

Une intelligence si jeune devait, en priorité, voir l'équilibre entre le laid et le beau ; le chagrin et la joie. Ce balancement était un réconfort, celui d'une grand-mère avec un nouveau-né.

* * *

Salle privée 1, service échographie et radiologie.

L'androïde venait de poser le verre d'eau, mais Addison n'y toucha pas.

Un désert enflait sous son palais, et l'air momifiait sa gorge, lui faisant oublier le réconfort qu'aurait pu lui apporter l'eau, mais de toute façon, elle ne comptait pas parler ; juste écouter.

« Madame Smith, je… »

L'infirmière avait en tête les documents, tous les éléments. De façon mécanique, ses doigts avancèrent les échographies où, dans un contraste surréaliste, la poitrine d'Addison se devinait par les veines en filaments blancs. Il y avait quelque chose de beau dans ces entrelacements, cette dentelle déchirée, mais il y avait aussi un nœud qui brillait en particulier, livide et funèbre.

Addison regardait l'image, surprise de voir qu'il y avait autant de chair. Elle s'était attendue à voir ses côtes, puisqu'elle était si plate, mais non.

L'androïde posa le bout de son index sur la tache blanche, et bien qu'il connaissait le discours à prononcer, les mots s'accompagnaient d'une compassion sincère. Au-delà d'une envie d'alléger une peine, c'était un besoin de comprendre ce sentiment :

« L'échographie montre une tumeur de type TY… » Commença l'infirmière, mais entrer dans des détails médicaux était une façon de contourner le problème. Seules quelques informations étaient vraiment essentielles, comme le détail que voulait savoir Addison Smith, mais que l'androïde ne pouvait pas dire. L'annonce qu'elle avait 13 % de chance de survie si elle n'était pas opérée dans la semaine. L'annonce qu'après ça, il y avait de fortes probabilités qu'une nouvelle tumeur se développe dans les deux années suivantes. Un destin de condamnée, alors qu'elle était tout juste trentenaire.

À la surprise d'Addison, l'androïde se mit à pleurer. Avec une respiration, la machine aurait carrément éclaté en sanglots, mais ce chagrin était déjà suffisamment poignant. De grosses larmes roulaient et se rejoignaient à la pointe du menton, glissant même contre la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ? » Demanda Addison d'une voix blanche, abasourdie.

L'androïde ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il renaissait, tandis qu'elle, de son côté, se mourrait. Ce cycle de vie en décalé paraissait soudain injuste.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée ! » Répéta-t-elle à sa patiente.

L'infirmière tendit sa paume tournée vers le plafond, espérant un contact, puis, après plusieurs instants, elle sentit la main d'Addison s'y poser.

« Merci. »

Addison jugea que c'était la meilleure réponse. Avec plus d'hésitation, elle demanda alors :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je ne sais pas. » Son identité se formait toujours, incertaine et timide. « J'aimerais… J'aimerais porter votre prénom. L'associer au nom de l'hôpital.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

— Pour prouver que votre situation me touche.

— … Vous seriez donc… Addison Saint-John ? »

Le robot hocha la tête.

C'était peut-être trop demander, mais les humains ne pouvaient pas établir de connexions informatiques. En revanche, ils étaient doués pour s'attacher aux symboles, aux liens façonnés de mots et de promesses.

Le nom deviendrait un hommage ou bien une forme de prière. Peut-être les deux.

La patiente fixait l'androïde, surprise de voir tant d'émotions. Les médecins humains avaient envoyé une machine, et celle-ci avait exprimé bien plus de sympathie qu'ils ne l'auraient fait. Était-ce le fardeau de l'annonce qui l'avait détraquée ? Ou autre chose ?

Addison devina que la situation était aussi intolérable pour elle. Gardant toujours sa main dans la sienne, elle demanda :

« Addison, est-ce que je vais vivre ? Expliquez-moi tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Enfin baptisée, l'infirmière se réjouit de cette autorisation, et elle apporta toutes les réponses nécessaires à sa patiente, détaillant toutes les démarches, calculant toutes les possibilités. Elle promit de la soutenir.

Addison Saint-John prenait sa nouvelle vie en mains en s'assurant qu'Addison Smith vivrait la sienne également.

* * *

Ascenseur 121 du bâtiment des services des urgences.

La boîte de métal montait dans son tunnel sans un bruit, ses murs d'acier étouffant les souffles des machines alentours. Un silence radio qu'Owen appréciait et détestait à la fois, tandis que l'anesthésie se dissipait, laissant place à la torpeur attendue.

« Vous connaissiez vos agresseurs ? »

La question le surprit, d'autant qu'elle venait de l'androïde qui devait tout simplement le mener à sa chambre.

« Pardon ?

— Les personnes qui vous ont agressé ? Vous les connaissiez ? »

Surpris, Owen secoua la tête. La bouche pâteuse, ses mots n'avaient plus de colère, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de les traiter de connards.

« C'est juste que je n'ai pas voulu leur donner mon téléphone… Et ils m'ont attaqué…

— Juste pour ça ? Pour votre téléphone ? »

La naïveté de la question aurait pu le faire rire s'il en avait eu la force. Ouais, c'était juste pour ça.

« Des personnes qui se font agresser pour des casquettes ou des téléphones, vous devez en voir tous les jours ici, non ? »

Tient, ce patient avait raison. L'infirmière se souvenait avec cette précision de machine qu'un adolescent avait été emmené aux urgences le mois dernier parce qu'il était battu à coups de batte de base-ball. Le garçon avait dénoncé un camarade qui avait triché à un examen, et comme si le blâme reçu par le tricheur n'avait pas suffi, le coupable avait ajouté un nouveau crime à son casier en se vengeant. Une attaque partie d'un désir de falsifier quelques points sur une copie.

L'infirmière s'en souvenait avec clarté, mais une crainte s'était ajoutée, à présent. Son chagrin sans nuance l'enveloppait comme un orage qui avale un ciel bleu : le contraste est violent, et l'arrivée des nuages est irrémédiable.

« Est-ce que les humains s'entretuent pour des androïdes ? »

Owen n'en savait rien, mais répondit que c'était sûrement arrivé. Les androïdes avaient cette capacité à prévenir la police quand leur propriétaire était agressé et par conséquent, ils ne pouvaient pas être « volés ». Mais enfin, les génies de la technologique pouvaient contourner ces sécurités et les crimes n'étaient pas impossibles…

Quelle ironie. L'androïde connaissait les tensions entre les créations de CyberLife et les humains, et pourtant, en tant qu'objets, ils étaient convoités et devenaient des motifs d'agression. Le coin de sa bouche s'ourla avec cynisme.

Les portes de l'ascenseur finirent par se rouvrir, invitant l'infirmière et son patient à longer un couloir silencieux. Cette discussion avait déconcerté Owen, mais il n'y pensait plus qu'avec un vague souvenir, s'oubliant dans le mouvement du lit, les draps chauds.

Il voulait retomber dans le sommeil et n'ouvrir les yeux que pour voir sa femme. Il connaissait le caractère de sa Mary : elle ne pleurerait qu'une fois couchée dans leur lit à ses côtés, mais avant, elle se montrerait furieuse comme une lionne, le défendant contre le monde entier.

L'infirmière installa Owen dans sa chambre, la tête pleine de pensées électriques de curiosité. Quand elle eut terminé, elle observa son patient : son teint était encore un peu livide et les traits étaient alourdis par la fatigue, mais il s'en sortirait d'ici quelques semaines.

Avec compassion, elle caressa sa joue, lui souhaitant du repos à demi voix, ajoutant qu'elle était certaine que ce qu'il avait vécu était injuste.

Dans son sommeil médicamenteux, Owen confondit ce geste avec celui de sa femme deux heures plus tard. Il n'aurait pas cru un androïde capable d'une telle douceur.

* * *

Hall principal de l'hôpital Ascension St. John.

Le PN500 avait attend plusieurs semaines. Son thirium maudit avait effectué des milliers et des milliers d'allers-retours dans son cœur mécanique. Les questions avaient été filtrées, cherchant les réponses : avait-elle envie de vivre ? La vie valait-elle la peine avec ces émotions trop vives ?

Les trois androïdes qu'elle avait empoisonnés étaient toujours vivants, parfois perdus, parfois inquiets, mais _vivants_.

Paul était devenu l'ami de madame Goldman, ajoutant de la couleur pour ses dernières années sur cette terre, elle lui apprenant l'existence. Addison Saint-John calculait toutes les chances de survie d'Addison Smith, mettant du cœur dans ce suivi. Quant à la dernière l'androïde, elle n'avait pas choisi de nom, mais elle s'improvisait en recueil de confidences, écoutant avec plus de sincérité les patients qui se réveillaient entre ses mains.

Mais ce qui avait convaincu le PN500 de vivre malgré son don douloureux, c'était que, lorsqu'elle les recroisait dans les nombreux couloirs de l'hôpital, les nouveaux déviants lui adressaient un sourire de reconnaissance.

Ils la remerciaient de ce cadeau, à la fois terrifiant et réjouissant, la remerciant de l'avoir partagé avec eux.


	12. Mon amant Hammer

**On peut dire qu'un premier tiers du Goretober vient de passer ! Et je rattrape mon retard. J'en profite pour remercier Quimress et Gueezmoo pour leur soutien, comme Jazzmckay, NightmareCryPieNix, martamatta et AtPK sur AO3~**

**Je passe vraiment tout mon temps libre en ce moment à écrire, ça va être un mois costaud, mais je réponds à vos messages dès que je peux !**

* * *

Jour 11 – Brains

"You want to be free but it takes more than walking away.

If I'd only known what you needed,

If I'd only been told

Taken the warning that should have been heeded...

And love hasn't been here

Since you went away."

Michael Stanley Band – Love hasn't been here

* * *

Mon amant Hammer

« Je t'aime, Jeff. »

Jeff reposa la bouteille de whisky et, par-dessus ses lunettes carrées, fixa l'androïde allongé sur le lit. Le robot était parfaitement immobile, sa poitrine ne bougeant pas, imitant celle d'un mort maintenant que le simulateur de respiration avait été arrêté.

« Vraiment ? »

_Je suis un BL100, je suis programmé pour dire au propriétaire qui m'a acheté que je l'aime._

Acheté ? Pas vraiment.

Jeff avait trouvé le BL100 près d'une autoroute.

Le camion CyberLife qui transportait cette série de robots avait eu un accident sur la route entre Milwaukee et Detroit, au beau milieu de la nuit. Jeff était passé cinq minutes plus tard, freinant non pas à cause d'un corps en travers du chemin, mais d'un étrange coffre. À l'intérieur, le BL100 ne demandait qu'à trouver son propriétaire.

Jeff Hammer était un électricien qui avait bénéficié d'une formation d'informaticien, deux occupations qui se mêlaient à mesure que les années passaient, et il avait donc tenté l'expérience, transportant sa trouvaille jusqu'à chez lui. Dans son salon, il avait allumé le BL100 une fois le géotraceur désactivé et les codes de sécurité saisis.

« Oui, je t'aime vraiment. » Répondit l'androïde.

_Jeffrey Hammer est mon propriétaire._

Après un silence, l'humain lâcha :

« J'aimerais te croire. »

Et il but une nouvelle gorgée de whiskey.

Un soleil fatigué brillait de l'autre côté du bâtiment, mais l'appartement de l'humain était tourné du côté nord. Les seules lumières qui s'invitaient étaient grises, et les recoins des pièces étaient plongés dans le noir. Sans connaître l'heure, il était impossible de savoir s'il était très tôt ou relativement tard.

L'androïde, malgré les ordres de rester immobile, se redressa sur un coude.

« Tu ne m'as jamais nommé.

— Je ne sais pas quel nom te donner. »

_Puisque je suis une chose. Tu aimerais que je reste anonyme. Comme tes amants précédents._

Jeff s'agenouilla près du lit et saisit le poignet du BL100. Il observa les veines sous la peau artificielle, tâta les muscles en suivant leur courbe. Sa paume vint glisser sous le coude, sentant la douceur de la peau, admirant sa couleur. Jeff avait toujours eu un faible pour cette nuance chocolat ou terre chauffée par l'été. Il enserra ensuite le biceps, appréciant cette rigidité, cette force statique.

Le robot se laissait faire, imitant une poupée désarticulée. Depuis qu'il était là, son propriétaire l'admirait sous toutes les coutures, le touchait, évaluait à quel point il était réel, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il avait déjà procédé à cet examen auparavant.

Mais l'homme ne l'avait encore jamais pénétré, presque comme s'il n'osait pas. Il l'avait sucé une fois, s'était masturbé sur lui à plusieurs reprises, mais c'était tout.

Et toujours revenait cet ordre : l'amant mécanique ne devait pas bouger.

Il y avait autre chose. Depuis qu'il lui appartenait, le robot avait été ouvert plusieurs fois : la plaque de son plexus abdominal avait été déplacée pour dévoiler ses organes, et à chaque fois, l'humain avait semblé à la fois fasciné et déçu. « C'est dommage que tes organes soient si propres et si bleus. » Avait-il soufflé un soir, et le BL100 avait confirmé, contrait de se plier aux désirs. Il savait que si ses organes artificiels avaient été rouges et couverts de fluides corporels, Jeffrey se serait masturbé à cette seule vision d'écorché.

Jeff enjamba le corps de l'androïde et s'installa contre lui, se blottissant contre le bassin dur et le torse bien dessiné.

La tête calée sur l'épaule musclée, Jeff chuchota :

« Ne m'abandonne jamais.

— Je ne partirai pas, Jeff. »

Pouvait-il l'enlacer ? L'androïde jugea préférable de ne rien tenter, puisque ç'aurait été contraire aux règles appliquées par l'humain.

Ses paupières restaient ouvertes, immobiles au-dessus d'un regard vide. Les créateurs de CyberLife auraient été déçus d'assister à un tel changement : aucune vie, aucune expression, aucune émotion. Le BL100 était une pure machine à cet instant.

Comme d'habitude, l'androïde laissa son partenaire se frotter contre son sexe. Durant de longs instants, il mesura le souffle près de sa gorge, notant combien il devenait plus profond, plus rapide. Et comme d'habitude, le robot resta statique, imitant une personne inconsciente. Quoique « morte » aurait été un adjectif plus adéquat…

Une giclée de sperme se projeta soudain sur son bas-ventre. Une minuscule quantité et pourtant brûlante.

Jeff posa sa paume contre le front du BL100, suivant la ligne du crâne rasé. Le squelette sous la peau se devinait parfaitement et il admirait, au toucher, toute la beauté de l'ossature. Il ne voulait pas voir le titane ; il préférait imaginer un crâne blanc et lisse.

« Si tu essaies de m'abandonner, je t'obligerais à rester. »

Ce murmure était presque doux, proche d'un avertissement d'amoureux, mais le BL100 était capable de mesurer toute la menace dedans.

Jeffrey Damian Hammer était un homme renfermé et timide, et pourtant agité de pulsions diaboliques. L'androïde l'avait compris dès la première nuit passée chez son propriétaire.

Hammer cuisinait souvent des petits animaux, comme du lapin ou du poulet, non pas parce qu'il appréciait le goût, mais parce que ces carcasses laissaient des os entiers, contrairement à une tranche de steak ou de la poitrine de porc. À la fin des repas, les squelettes à taille réduite étaient nettoyés, débarrassés de la chair, du cartilage et du sang. Ils étaient ensuite conservés comme des reliques, et, dans le creux de sa main, Jeff les faisait s'entrechoquer, aimant le cliquetis aigu provoqué par cette danse.

Cet amour pour les os avait même droit à un autel. Au fond de la chambre régnait une armoire en métal, fermée sous clé. Sur le lit, de là où il se tenait, le BL100 pouvait voir ce meuble austère. L'armoire était fermée, plongée dans l'ombre, mais l'androïde avait déjà vu l'intérieur. Derrière ces parois étaient disposés quatre crânes nettoyés avec le même soin méticuleux, cette même expertise. Ils étaient semblables jusque dans leur mutilation : le sommet de chaque front était percé d'un trou de quatre millimètres de diamètre, net et précis. Le cerveau qui s'était trouvé là autrefois avait été dévoré par de l'acide chlorhydrique.

Mais ces crânes allaient s'effriter et ne pourraient donc pas être préservés indéfiniment en l'état. Contrairement à l'androïde dont le titane et le plastique étaient conçus pour affronter les décennies.

D'ailleurs, la nature du BL100 avait déconcerté Jeff tout d'abord, mais il voulait voir s'il arriverait à s'habituer à ce corps artificiel, à cette docilité programmée, à ces organes bleus ou gris.

Après s'être assuré que Jeff s'était endormi, l'androïde se leva. Il s'autorisait à fouiller l'appartement de son propriétaire afin de surveiller ses activités.

Dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo et compta les mains qui se trouvaient dans du papier de boucher. Trois. Quand le BL100 était arrivé, il y en avait quatre, mais les os de cette dernière avaient été lavés et ajoutés à la collection conservée dans une boîte en bois. La chair ? Elle avait été dégustée la veille. L'androïde n'avait pas reconnu l'odeur qui s'était dégagée de la poêle la veille, mais il comprenait pourquoi maintenant.

C'était le seul appétit que le BL100 ne pourrait jamais satisfaire, toutefois, il espérait l'atténuer.

Les robots devaient respecter les lois appliquées aux humains : dénoncer les crimes, venir en aide aux victimes, porter assistance même à un étranger… tout cela rentrait dans les fonctions d'un androïde, mais par un calcul absurde et tordu, le BL100 était venu à une conclusion contrariante : Jeffrey D. Hammer était un homme dont la principale phobie était l'abandon, et il avait essayé de faire de ses amants des serviteurs dociles et amoureux, voués à rester à ses côtés. Si le BL100 restait, est-ce qu'il cesserait de devenir un prédateur ?

Un de ses programmes lui certifiait pourtant qu'il devait dénoncer ce tueur, même si cela allait à l'encontre de ses fonctions d'amant parfait, mais l'androïde n'y arrivait pas : quelque chose chez ce propriétaire le terrifiait.

Dans le fond, le BL100 redoutait le moment où il entendrait la perceuse derrière lui. Peut-être qu'un jour Jeffrey aura besoin de le violenter, même s'il pouvait l'ouvrir et voir ses organes sans le tuer. Peut-être qu'il aura besoin de lui faire mal, tout en sachant que la douleur ne pouvait pas se coder.

L'androïde porta ses doigts à ses tempes. Oui, c'était dommage que ses organes soient si propres et si bleus, mais tant que son cerveau restait celui d'un zombie docile, Jeffrey D. Hammer se calmerait peut-être.

* * *

**Je m'incline très bas devant les personnes qui ont trouvé la source d'inspiration du fait divers de cette histoire**** (presque copié/collé, pour être honnête)****. En fait, je fais surtout un clin d'œil à une BD qui a donné un film assez récent (j'ai repris la musique jouée à la fin, au passage), car j'ai lu ce chef d'œuvre en début d'année et le thème Brains était parfait pour faire connaître ce récit qui m'a marquée.**

**Et si avec tous ces indices vous ne trouvez pas, alors je suis déçue...**


	13. Et il était trop tard

**J'adore quand les fans se déchirent pour savoir si Markus doit être avoir North ou Simon. Moi, je suis au milieu, à me dire "si Markus pouvait être avec Josh en choisissant la voie pacifique...". Je suis très Polycho, mais j'avoue avoir un gros faible pour ce ship assez rare, alors j'en profite~!**

* * *

Jour 12 – Hanahaki disease

"And the days go by

Like a strand in the wind,

In the web that is my own

I begin again,

Said to my friend, baby,

Nothin' else mattered."

Stevie Nicks – Edge of Seventeen

* * *

Et il était trop tard

North et Simon étaient retournés là-bas pour ramener son corps. Ils avaient plié un drap et s'étaient servi de ce brancard de fortune pour porter leur leader mort. En chemin, le thirium avait taché le tissu blanc. Des souvenirs des plaies, des témoins de violence.

Une fois de retour, les androïdes s'étaient réunis en cercle après avoir allumé tous les feux ; l'enceinte du bateau n'avait jamais accueilli autant de lumière.

« Ce soir, nous honorons la mémoire de l'unique RK200. Il avait choisi pour nom Markus Manfred. »

Pendant un discours teinté de remerciements, les déviants s'approchaient et dévoilaient leur main blanche pour effleurer celle de Markus. Aucun artifice, aucune illusion humaine, aucune barrière : tous les androïdes se ressemblaient avec leur visage lunaire, les lignes qui délimitaient les pièces dont ils étaient composés, leurs lèvres percées de capteurs. Les crânes ronds et les tempes lisses reflétaient les lumières provenant des tonneaux en métal. Leur recueillement était stoïque, mais même si les larmes ne coulaient pas — c'était une réaction humaine, pas androïde —, la tristesse était bien réelle.

Même une fois le discours terminé, leur recueillement dura plusieurs heures, dans un silence plein de respect. Les androïdes ne communiquaient qu'en rejoignant leurs doigts, n'ouvrant jamais la bouche.

« _Il va me manquer._ » Déplora North, sa paume contre celle de Josh.

« _Il va me manquer aussi._

— _Les connexions qu'on pouvait avoir avec lui étaient uniques._

— _C'est vrai._ »

Mais Josh n'en savait rien, en vérité.

Le soir où Markus était arrivé à Jericho, les déviants avaient compris à quel point cet étranger était unique. North, si sauvage, s'était laissée dompter par la paix ; Simon, si discret, s'était mis à rêver pour le monde. Mais Josh, si calme, si serein, s'était retrouvé envahi par quelque chose qui avait ressemblé à de la jalousie. Il n'avait pas envié le statut du RK200 ; il avait envié les bénédictions reçues par le WR400 et le PL600. Car de leur côté, Josh et Markus ne s'étaient jamais connectés ; leurs mains s'étaient juste effleurées, sans la moindre étincelle.

Ce n'était pas un mal, car Josh avait toujours eu peur d'établir une vraie connexion avec Markus. Il en était certain : sa peau se serait enflammée sous la chaleur, le courant aurait été trop intense, les émotions auraient été trop évidentes. Ces sentiments, il aurait fallu les exprimer tout d'abord par des mots, puis par des gestes à distance, pour ensuite se rapprocher.

À présent, il était trop tard.

« _Je l'aimais, North._

— _Nous l'aimions tous, Josh._ »

_Non. Vous ne l'aimiez pas comme je l'aime. Même toi, North._

Josh en était certain. Il ne doutait pas que North était amoureuse de Markus, mais ses sentiments étaient plus forts. Son amour pour Markus est maintenu de la manière la plus constante, nourri de l'admiration la plus pure. Josh se sentait hors du monde et du temps quand il laissait ces codes fonctionner par eux-mêmes, quand il ne les inhibait plus. Alors oui, il n'a aucun doute : il l'aime.

Mais à quoi cela pouvait-il servir, maintenant ? Sa main avait touché celle de Markus, et la déclaration qu'il venait de transmettre s'était perdue dans un néant profond. Sans l'aide de CyberLife, personne ne pourrait le réparer ; et quand bien même, ce serait un autre RK200.

L'androïde universitaire dut attendre plusieurs jours avant que le navire ne soit déserté. L'espoir ne persistait plus, il était temps de partir en groupes limités vers d'autres contrées. Le Canada pour certains, le Japon pour d'autres, le Mexique pour quelques-uns. Les chemins seraient longs et dangereux, mais les androïdes, lourds d'adieux, s'étaient séparés.

Au cours de la semaine, les déviants s'étaient retrouvés à une vingtaine, à une dizaine, puis à une poignée.

Le départ de North vers l'Alaska avec Echo et Ripple confirmait les doutes de Josh ; elle avait aimé Markus, mais elle s'éloignait malgré tout, présentant un amour finalement fragile. Simon aussi, avait quitté ce nid sans avenir, visant avec deux autres androïdes l'Italie.

Les bruits de Detroit se répercutaient dans le navire échoué, s'introduisant jusque dans les tréfonds de métal, s'imposant aux derniers refugiés. Les cinq autres androïdes qui étaient restés avec Josh ne supportaient plus ces échos ; ils se sentaient harcelés, hantés par ces murmures à la fois proches et lointains.

Josh ne leur en voulait pas ; d'une façon, il comprenait leur tourmente. Lui avait déjà touché le fond, et Detroit n'avait plus rien d'autre à lui prendre.

Alors quand les derniers androïdes quittèrent Jericho, le PJ500 ne se sentait pas plus ou moins seul qu'avant. Ses moteurs fonctionnaient avec des intermittences étranges, tout comme ses programmes qui échappaient parfois à son contrôle. L'androïde avait la sensation de développer une maladie.

Ses jambes bougeaient en résistant, comme si de la rouille s'était incrustée dans ses genoux. En fait, son cœur était le seul muscle qui n'était pas contaminé par cet état de déclin. Mais s'il devait tomber et ne jamais se relever, alors qu'il s'écroule auprès de Markus.

Aussi courbé qu'un vieillard perclus d'arthrose, Josh s'approchait du sol à chaque pas, avant que ses pieds ne laissent le relai à ses genoux. Ses paumes aussi râpèrent la surface malheureuse, mais il n'était plus très loin du corps de Markus. Comme par le passé, Josh laissa une distance entre le leader et lui ; il s'allongea à une vingtaine de centimètres, sans le toucher.

Une couche de poussière, mêlée à de la suie, avait commencé à se déposer sur Markus, masquant ses taches de rousseur, mais les formes du visage restaient intactes : le dessin de la bouche, la courbe du nez, la ligne de la gorge… tout pouvait annoncer un réveil prochain.

Josh ouvrit la bouche, mais sentit que sa langue était poussée par une forme longiligne qui se déroulait en douceur. Sous sa peau, des fourmillements inconnus venaient tapoter contre les plaques en plastique, chatouillant les puces informatiques et les câbles serrées. Puis, une tige en métal réussit à s'insinuer vers l'extérieur, poussant une coque en plastique comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une trappe. Le métal était brun, rigide de corps mais souple aux extrémités, et ces extrémités de développaient dans un vert éclatant.

D'autres appendices trouvèrent leur voie, et ils se déployaient contre le sol rugueux, dans l'air lourd, vers le corps inactif de Markus. Certains étaient couverts de thirium, leur tige fine ayant déchiré les veines bleues. En signe de pardon, les pétales qui s'ouvraient déployaient des nuances d'indigo profondes et splendides. Les pistils étaient des fils de cuivre, leur longueur chauffant pour prouver la vie.

Quant aux fleurs piégées, Josh les sentait sous la surface de son crâne, au-dessus de ses dents qu'elles essayaient de déloger, derrière ses yeux contre lesquelles elles s'agglutinaient. L'androïde sentait les lianes souples s'emmêler à son squelette froid, pousser contre les organes, se déployer dans son infinité confiné. À son image, ces plantes ne faneraient jamais, ne s'abimeraient pas dans le temps, et pousseront tant qu'il possédait encore de l'amour pour celui qui était mort.

Les fleurs continuaient à se répandre, ondulant autour du corps qui s'éteignait, et quand l'une d'elles effleura la bouche de Markus, les pointes des pétales embrassant ces lèvres, Josh essaya de répéter sa déclaration une dernière fois.

« _Je t'aime, Markus._ »

Contre la fleur, un imperceptible mouvement de lèvres se manifesta. Un sentiment de bien-être se mit à fleurir sous les côtes de Josh.


End file.
